Organization XIII Truth or Dare!
by xAimiMizukix
Summary: Ever wanted to find out an Organization member's secrets? Or dare them to do something really embarrassing? Where in here you can! I've got the Orgy Members in this room and now all we need is you to give the truths or dares hehhe :D Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Aimi: *opens the door* hey guys!

Roxas: wait wah? Where are we?

Saix: Whatever this is…its not funny

Aimi: Well were here to play truth or dare!

Demyx: truth or…dare?

Aimi: yep! You can call me Aimi! And starting tomorrow we will be (hopefully) getting truth or dares from the reviewers and you! *points at Organization XIII* have to do them!

Larxene: WHAT? *tries to zap Aimi with lightning* HELL NO AM I GOING TO DO WHAT YOU TELL ME!

Aimi: *nearly dodges lightning* Woah hey! No violence or you go in there *points at another room*

Larxene: fine put me in there! I rather be in there than here!

Aimi: *shrugs* okay guards put her in The Room

*Larxene is dragged away*

Aimi: okay… any others want to go in there?

*everybody shakes their head*

Xion: what are we going to do?

Aimi: *smiles* well dear, Xion, we are going to ask the kind reviewers out there to grace us with a truth or dare like if someone dares you *points at Xemnas* to strip naked… you have to

Xemnas: What? I refuse to be disgraced like this!

Aimi: well you can talk to my Heartless friends here *summons some heartless* We all clear?

Everyone: *nods*

Aimi: okay then! *turns to you lovely reviewers* starting today all of you may leave a truth or dare or even both! Directed at any of these lovely Organization members! Oh and one more thing…. Yaoi and yuri are allowed :D

Axel and Roxas: What?

Aimi: yea you heard me that means AkuRoku is allowed also but nothing too far as well…in bed *cough cough*

Aimi: *looks at Marluxia and Vexen* you too

Vexen: WHAT!

Marluxia: Oh my...I might actually enjoy that...

Vexen: Excuse me?

Marluxia: nothing my dear, Vexen hehe

Saix: this is inhumane!

Aimi: says you Saixyyy

Saix: Don't you dare call me that!

Aimi: *sticks my tongue out* well lets check how Larxene is doing shall we?

*Larxene is dragged back in shivering*

Larxene: itttsss horrrribllle

Aimi: will you do as we say now Larxene?

Larxene: *nods frantically and is dragged to a corner* horrible horrible

Everyone:…..

Aimi: now..anyone want to be next in The Room?

Everyone : *shakes their head frantically*

Aimi: good now again you aren't only limited to Organization members. I might even bring lil old Sora, Kairi, and Riku in xD

Roxas: and Namine?

Aimi: of courseee

Luxord: uhmmm may I ask what's in that room?

Aimi: *points at Larxene* go ask her

Everyone: *rushes over to Larxene* What happened?

Larxene: *Shivers and curled into a ball* ggg-go away

Lexeaus: …

Xigbar: …

Xaldin: …. Wow….

Aimi: Bet you guys never saw her like that now have you? Heheh

Everyone: *eyes widen and they immediately try to run out*

Aimi: Hey hey! *Summons some Heartless to block the exits* don't try to run hey these dares might not even be that bad *smiles at Roxas and Axel* you might even find out something you didn't know before!

Roxas: Why are you…

Axel: staring at us?

Aimi: aw you guys complete each others sentences how cuteeee

Roxas and Axel: why I otta!

Aimi: oh crap erm I gotta go but remember! Review with truth, dare, or both! Yaoi or yuri are allowed hehe

Axel: don't laugh! Get back here!

Aimi: oh and to all you TWEWY fans! You can expect a crossover :D okay bai!

Roxas: Get back here! Now!


	2. Chapter 2

Aimi: Hey and were back! Sorry everyone for the long wait!

Larxene: What long wait? No one even revie-

Aimi: Larxene, dear…

Larxene: What?

Aimi: shut up

Larxene: hmph!

Aimi:….anywayyyy we have a whole load of truths and dares ready for you guys today!

Axel: load of dares? You only got one rev—

Aimi: Axel, dear

Axel: shut up I know, I know

Aimi: *smiles innocently* Well that one review had a dare for each of you! *opens the letter* Okay! This is from organization13girl! For the sake of this, I will read all of these one by one.

_This sound awesome! Hi everybody I have truths and dares!_

Xemnas:Let me join the organization would be an honor to serve in your cause.

Xemnas: What? I would never let you in! What power do you even have? Are you even a Nobody?... Can you bake cookies?

Everyone else: … o.O

Xemnas: What? I….like…cookies…

Aimi:….. ohhh kayyyy next one__

Xigbar:*Whispers* Alright will you shoot Sora? He sucks!

Xigbar: ahahhahahaha I would be more than happy to *searches around for Sora* Come out you stupid keyblade holder you!

Aimi: while he does that…__

Xaldin:Who do you favor:Zexion or Larxene?To be around you not a yaoi fanfic.

Larxene: ….wait… yaoi…..wait is that creep saying that I'm a guy?

Xaldin: Well you sure act like one…

Larxene: WHY YOU LITTLE!

Zexion: *looks up and looks back down* keep me out of this

Xaldin: hmph *grabs Zexion by the collar* I'd rather have him than you anytime!

Larxene: Oh really? Well I don't care at all!

Xaldin: Why you! *charges at Larxene*

Larxene: grrrr!

Aimi: *smiles to myself* at this rate, they'll all kill each other before the next chapter

Xaldin: excuse me?

Larxene: Did you say something?

Aimi: aw how cute! New couple right here! Ok next one__

Vexen:You gained my respect sir. May I help with an experiment?

Vexen: Do you know all your chemical formulas?

Aimi: I'm sure everyone should have at least some education in chemistry now

Vexen: oh yea? *starts rambling formulas*

Everyone: o.O…

Axel: Just shut up you weirdo….

Vexen: and then you square it and raise it to the e power and… hey wait what did you say?

Axel: I just called you a weirdo…weirdo

Vexen: Oh yea? Well you can factoring go away because you are too zetta slow to get this!

Everyone:…..

Sho: *jumps in through the window and punches Vexen* Those are my factoring lines you hectopascal! *runs back out the window*

Aimi:…..uhm ok.. next one__

Lexaeus:How much does your tomohawk weigh?

Xaldin: as much as Larxene's balls!

Larxene: *whacks him in the head*

Lexaeus: …..

Aimi: Well? Lexaeus?

Lexaeus: …

Aimi: hello? Anyone there?

Lexaeus:…. You don't want to know.

Aimi: oh yes we do, it's a truth and you have to answer it!

Lexaeus:…. As heavy as Xemnas…

Everyone:….. *picks up Xemnas and carries him over to the weight*

Xemnas: hey let go! Let go I say!

Axel: …

Demyx: ….

Larxene: …..

Xaldin: … damn what have you been eating….

Xemnas: nothing I swear!

Aimi:….. oh I get it Mansex *smiles* ohk next..__

Zexion:You are my favorite so I won't torture your ticklish huh?*starts to tickle*

Zexion: *eyes widen and bursts out laughing and screaming*

Xaldin: oh?

Demyx: Zexy's ticklish? Yay! *glomps*

Zexion: ah No! Demyx get off you idiot!

__Aimi: *smiles and reads the rest of them* oh my…. I think I'll just save some of these for later…

_Axel:Why did you kill Zexion?And don't say 'technically the Riku Replica did' or 'he found out way to much'._

Axel: but Zexion's right there *points to a laughing Zexion*

Aimi: don't avoid the question

Axel: hmph how can I answer that when obviously wants me to say I hate Zexion

Aimi: oh ho! And Axel has said it!

Axel: ….wait wha—

Aimi: that you hate Zexion duh

Axel: What? No I don't! No I didn't!

Aimi: *takes out a hidden tape recorder and presses play* _Axel's voice: I hate Zexion_

Axel: What? You cut off the begin-

Aimi: and here we have the proof

Axel: That's not—

Aimi: ok next!

_Luxord:I bet I can beat you at poker.  
_

Luxord: ahahahahha *takes out a deck of cards* I like to see you try!

Aimi: oh is that a challenge I see?

Luxord: *smiles* no one has ever beaten me…ever! I am the best at all games!

Aimi: you know Luxord, our outrage reminds me of a game

Luxord: outrage? I'm not outraged

Aimi: oh but you will be

Luxord: what do you mean?

Aimi: Because I just lost the game

Luxord:….. *runs at Aimi with a fist in the air* DAMN YOU AIMI!

Aimi: _Roxas:Drink 50 gallons of coffee._

Roxas:…. What's coffee?

Xigbar: oh it's great! I drink 10 cups and I'm up for a whole week

Roxas: so… I'll have enough energy to fight more heartlesses?

Xemnas: oh my gosh yes! I'm thinking about making everyone drink 5 cups a day!

Demyx: won't that kill you?

Aimi: well that aside… *lays 50 gallons of coffee in front of Roxas* good luck

Roxas: *stares at coffee and gulps* Do I really have to?

Everyone: *nods*

Xion: Good luck, Roxas

Everyone:…..XION

Xion: oh hey I'm back you guys *smiles*

Aimi: o.O…uhm…ok….ROXAS DRINK!

Roxas: a-ah ok! *begins drinking*

*6 hours later*

Roxas: ugh *burp* I don't… feel. Too… good…

Aimi: dude are you okay?

Roxas:….

Axel: Roxas?

Roxas:…. Oh! What is the malted liquor what gets you drunker quicker! What comes in bottles or on cans? BEER!

Larxene: Wtf? What was coffee you idiot!

Roxas: Can't get enough of it! How we really love it! Make me think I'm a man!

Axel: oh lord…

Roxas: I can kiss and hug but I rather chug it got my belly up to here!

Aimi:…

Roxas: I cannot refuse a… I can really use a BEER BEER BEEERRRR

Aimi:…. Someone stop him….

Xaldin: *hits him on the head*

Roxas: I can't remember how much I have had….I drank a twelve pack *hugs Larxene* with my dad

Larxene:…..WTF?

Aimi:…oh dear….uhm well ok next ones

_Saix:Attack Axel!_

Demyx:Blast Axel with a water jet?Here's a cookie.

Marluxia:In my opinion your not gay.I dare you to hurt Axel.

Larxene:Awesome person you Axel.

Larxene: oh my *smiles evilly and fires lightning at Axel*

Axel: wait what the hell? *runs*

Demyx:…. I'll enjoy this *attacks Axel with water*

Marluxia: oh dear *coughs and covers Axel with thorny roses*

Saix: I'd love to *goes berserker*

Axel: AH! Stop! Get off get off!

Aimi:…. Oh lordy lord….. but erm while they have their fun over there…__

That's all and here's a ghun for Xigbar,a book for Zexion,and cake and rootbeer floats for all!

Roxas: BEER!

Aimi: til next time and remember! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Aimi: Hey again ya'll! This time I've got tons of truths and dares for you guys!

Axel: I…can't…feel…my…legs…

Zexion: that's entirely your fault

Axel: .You.

Zexion: *kicks*

Axel: Argh!

Xion: hey where's Roxas?

Roxas: *out cold*

Aimi: Someone wake him up please while I read these requests…oh wait I almost forgot! We have a special guest today! Come on in Kaxan!

Kaxan: hey guys! Remember me? It's organization13girl!

Axel: so it…was you! This is all your fault!

Kaxan: *sticks tongue out* you brought it upon yourself

Axel: WHY YOU LITTLE

Aimi: someone? Restraining order please! Ok this one is from Animeluver4evertimes2

_Okay, get ready for this! I want the following people to cosplay as these characters, and act out the scene from The World Ends WIth You, the one right before the go into the Shibuya River on Another Day._

Roxas: As Neku

Axel: As Joshua

Xion: As Shiki

Xigbar: As Beat

__Xigbar:….what's The World End's With You?

Aimi:…..really?

Everyone: what is it?

Aimi:….I can't believe you guys! *throws the game and some ds' at them* I give you 12 hours to finish that game!

_12 hours later_

Xaldin:….I'm done

Demyx: whattt so fasttt I'm still on Shiki!

Vexen: Ha! I finished it 5 hours ago!

Aimi: -_- you guys…. Never mind then. Roxas, Axel, Xigbar, Xion get over here!

Axel: what? And yes… I did finish that game no need to yell

Aimi: *throws them clothes* go and change and get back in no less than 20 mins! Go chop chop!_  
_

_As for the rest of you..._

Demyx: How did you get your Sitar? How did you obtain it?

Larxene: Here, some new knives. Use Luxord as a dart board cause he's such a tough boss.

And, last but not least...

Xemnas and Saix: I want yout two to sing me a duet of the song "Dimelo" by Enrique Inglesias.

Demyx:…I honestly don't know. When I woke up as a Nobody, I already had it.

Larxene: ok enough of his past….*takes the knives and smiles at Luxord* pay back for all the times you beat me in poker

Luxord:… now now Larxene no need to get violent. You've already proved your point 46 times already

Larxene: you mean 50 you idiot *throws knives one by one* stay still!

Luxord: hey! I swear my cards do not like having knives being thrown at them!

Aimi: *hands Xemnas and Saix the lyrics* while everyone's busy….why don't you guys prepare?

Xemnas: I don't sing….and this…..I can't even read it!

Saix: likewise

Aimi: I'm sure you guys wouldn't want to be punished now would you? *looks at The Room*

Both: *gulp* no madam.

Aimi: *smiles* thought so. Guys hurry up!

Roxas: this wig is hard to manage

Xion: *covers belly* this outfit is embarrassing

Roxas: *tickles her stomach* I think it suits you

Xion* eeepp! *blushes*

Axel: okay now I just look and feel stupid

Kaxan: don't worry dear… you were already stupid

Axel: WHY I—

Aimi: okay no fighting

Xigbar: am I….a gangster?

Kaxan: think of yourself as a pirate gangster

Xigbar:…..I like it

Aimi: *smiles* okay everyone! We have a performance!

Xemnas: Do I really have to?

Aimi: *smiles and nods once*

Saix:….fine *starts the music*

Xemnas: *in an accent* Dímelo Tú dímelo Dímelo

Saix: ¿Dímelo por que estas fuera de mi? Y al mismo tiempo estas muy dentro Dímelo sin hablar y hazme sentir todo lo que yo ya siento

Xion: *whispers to Roxas* What language is that?

Roxas *shrugs*

Both: Después yo te veo y tú me miras Y Vamos a comernos nuestra vida Yo no voy a conformarme inventándote Siempre ha sido así Por que yo no puedo despegarme de ti Cuanto más quiero escaparme más me quedo Mirándote a los ojos sin respirar  
Esperando un solo gesto para empezar

Xemnas: ¿Dímelo por que estas fuera de mí? Y al mismo tiempo estas muy dentro  
Dímelo sin hablar y hazme sentir todo lo que yo ya siento

Both: Dímelo suave Dímelo fuerte Dímelo fuerte Dímelo suave Dímelo por fin de una vez

Aimi: yea… okay stop that's enough

Kaxan: why did you stop them?

Aimi: it hurts too much to listen

Kaxan: true….

Aimi: I'm going to sit down for a moment you do the scene :)

Kaxan: sure *turns to the four* okay you guys ready?

Roxas: no

Xion: I rather not

Kaxan: well too bad! Action!

Roxas: hmph!... This is…

Axel: Shi…Shibuya River…It stretches 2.6 km between the Miyamasu and Tengenji Bridges hmph that smart ass…

Kaxan: is you now shut up and do your lines

Axel: but really at this point, it is a river in name alone…it has no real source, and it's awfully shallow…it's been converted into a drainway now..a sewer

Xion: What? A sewer?

Xigbar: An' you finna go in there?

Roxas: there could be something inside

Xion: Sorry but I'll pass..these boots were so not made for sewer walking

Xigbar: Yeah, this aint my style either, yo….what a marshmallow

Roxas: I guess that's understandable..All right I'll go check it out

Axel: Whoa there Black 'n' Blue I'm going with

Roxas: you? You seem like the LAST person who'd want to go in there

Axel: I could never live with myself if I let you go alone. Let's spend some quality time

Xion: Whoa ho ho! You guys are… Like, you ain't… Blue and Pink? Sure, they go…but I didn't know they went LIKE THAT!

Axel:….wait…. WTF! WHAT IS THIS?

Aimi: I did say that yaoi dares are allowed didn't I? *smiles evilly*

Roxas: *glares* I hate you

Aimi: I know *smiles* and guess what for my own and the readers' enjoyment, you have to stay in character for the rest of this chapter!

Xion: What?

Aimi: oh Xion you know you love it

Xion: I do not!

Aimi: Well I know Roxas does

Roxas: *blushes* what?

Aimi: okay…these are from Kaxan herself so I'll let her read them

Kaxan: thanks!

_Xemnas:Actually Superior I can.I can use all your elements,bake cookies,and my name is Kaxan until I get a name by as I do this.*Summons a sitar and blasts water,summons chakrams and throws them at Axel,and summons Lexicon.*Proof enough?_

Xemnas:…..

Aimi: well Xemnas? Don't leave her waiting

Xemnas:….marry me

Xion: Oh hoho!

Aimi:….what…a turn of events

Kaxan: I'm not sure how to answer to that but if that counts as acceptance then sure!_  
Axel:*laughs*You admit it.I won without having to do power of the way you play your words is the best._

Axel:… shut up

Kaxan: *smiles* ok next_  
Zexion:*pokes*Sorry number to you you like a turn in hurting Axel?_

Zexion: *smiles evilly* I'd love to

Axel: hey woah there Zexion. Didn't you already hurt me enough yes- Hey Hey!

Kaxan:_ Larxene:No your not a guy your an awesome girl!*summons pair of kunai*Would you like these kunais?_

Larxene:…. *takes kunais* …..thanks….

Kaxan: What are you going to do now?

Larxene:…. I don- *throws them at Axel*

Axel: WTF?__

Kaxan: _Demyx:Hi Dem!I know that your super ticklish!*tickles* now*summons sitar*It is yours now._

Demyx: whahahahaahahahahahaatt nohohohoh sthahahap!

Aimi: It seems he likes it

Demyx: nohooo I dohohohnt!

Kaxan: okay I'll stop heres your sitar

Demyx: thanks… oooo look its blue!

Aimi: its always been blue

Demyx: oh

Kaxan:_ Marluxia:Pick a color:black or red?_

Marluxia: pink

Axel: that wasn't one of the choices you idiot

Marluxia: well sometimes I like to improvise

Aimi: Marluxia pick black or red no improvising

Marluxia: hmph red

Kaxan: why?

Marluxia: because it's dark pink

Everyone:….

Kaxan:_ Xigbar:Thanks Xiggy for the Sora issue.I dare you to float around saying your a pretty butterfly while pretending you are a butterfly._

Xigbar: wait so now I'm a pirate, a gangster, and now a butterfly?...yo?

Aimi: sure

Xigbar:….*shrugs* I'm a pretty butterfly! I'm a pretty butterfly!

Aimi: well…these are from XxOoSolanaSkylarXxOo

_Well, my dear Org members, you can all just call me Sol. I'm here to torture half of you, the others all are awesome in my eyes._

Xemnas: Battle Darth Vadar to the death with your knock-off lightsabers! (Yeah, I don't like you, Mansex/Sexman)

Xemnas: Darth…who? And Mansex? Wth?

Aimi: *snaps fingers and Xemnas disappears* well hopefully he'll be coming back

Axel: why?

Aimi: so we can do more dares duhhh_  
Xigbar: Target practice time! Your target? Hehehe...Anyone you choose! Go crazy, my awesome pirate!_

Xigbar: excuse me but I'm a pirate, gangster and a butterfly, yo. But since you asked…. *looks at Roxas* I can't find Sora right now but you're the closest to him

Roxas:….*summons keyblade* BRING IT ON

Xigbar: hyahhhh!

Roxas: RAWR

Aimi: o.O uhm…_  
Xaldin: Get a new haircut. You kill the dreadlocks, "mon". _

Xaldin:….my…my dreadlocks…..

Kaxan: to make it even better…Mohawk!

Aimi: YES

Xaldin: NO!

Kaxan: no….

Xaldin: thank god

Kaxan:….reverse Mohawk!

Aimi: YES!

Xaldin: this is unfair

Aimi: too bad *teleports him to a barber* now…next_  
Vexen: Hug Mar-Mar and be nicer to him, you old fart!_

_Marluxia: Mar-Mar, kiss Vexen! I don't like yaoi really, there are a few exceptions! Like Marxen!_

Vexen:…..

Marluxia: Yes! No come Vexen, dear!

Vexen: you have GOT to be kidding me!

Marluxia: *wraps arms around him*

Vexen: *cringes but reluctantly hugs back*

Marluxia: now how 'bout a little kiss? *kisses*

Vexen: ack! Nooooo my first kiss lost to …..a mannnn arghhhh! My life is over!

Kaxan: you wouldn't have gotten it from anyone else

Vexen: what did you say?

Kaxan: nothing nothing

Aimi: _Lexeaus: Say an entire paragraph. Please? You never talk much, ya know._

Lexeaus: ….

Kaxan: Come on, Lexeaus

Lexeaus:….. an entire paragraph

Everyone: ….

Aimi: that's not fair

Lexeaus: that's what she asked for….

Aimi: I give you a cookie

Lexeaus: only Xemnas likes cookies

Aimi: hmph fine

_Zexion: Out of all the girls in Kingdom Hearts, including the Final Fantasy ones, who do you think is the prettiest? Hehe, you must talk!_

Zexion: errrr

Aimi: talk, boy, talk

Zexion: *glances at Larxene* I think all of them are ugly

Kaxan: oh ho but I just saw you sneak a glance at…Larxene?

Larxene: wha-…..

Zexion: it's not what it looks like!

Larxene: you…YOU LITTLE

Aimi:…oh my… normally girls would like being called pretty _  
Saix: You are the host's slave for an entire chapter. Not like you aren't already, but still! I really don't like you, Saix Puppy.  
_

Saix:…. What do you want me to do…Aimi

Aimi: me? Oh no I'll turn you over to Kaxan

Kaxan: *smiles evilly* come here for a moment

Saix: *gulps*

Aimi: so while Kaxan does…her thing…_  
Axel: Soo...you and Roxy? What's the deal on that? You must tell me!_

Axel: We're not gay

Aimi: are you sure about that?

Axel: We're best friends_  
_

Aimi: Who love each other

Axel: NO

Aimi: geez why so serious?

Axel: -_-

Aimi: *laughs* you'll have to say it sooner or later

Axel: that I'm gay for Roxas? No thank you.

Aimi: Ah ha! You did it again!

Axel: wait what?

Aimi: *plays recorder* _Axel's Voice: I'm gay for Roxas_…. And to think you'll learn the first time

Axel:…..DAMN IT

Aimi: you lose ;)

_Demyx: EEEEEIIIYAAAA DEM-DEM! I LOVE YOU! ...Alright, I'm calm now. Can I have a hug, please? Oh, here's a cookie! Well, do you even want to be in the Org? You're too sweet and innocent and adorable and I could go on, really._

__Demyx: uhm…. Thanks *smiles*

Aimi: I think you just got most of those fan girls out there squealing

Demyx: I actually do want to be in the Organization

Aimi: *gasp* why Dem?

Demyx: Because… I have nowhere else to go

Fangirls: AWWWW KAWAIIIIIII

Aimi: o.O…..where did they come from?...

_Luxord: Play Lexeaus in poker. He's too quiet...he must have some secrets. Like a professional poker player?_

Luxord:….

Lexeaus:…..

Luxord:… you're on

Lexeaus:…..

_An hour later…_

Luxord:…. Impossible…

Lexeaus:….

Luxord: *throws cards down* No way! How did you….how did you beat me?

Everyone:….

Aimi:… That…. Was…. Expected okay next…_  
Larxene: Fight Kairi one on one. I hate her. Too damsel in distress. You are badass and don't take any shit from anyone!_

Larxene: ahahahahahha

Aimi: *summons Kairi*

Larxene: there you are you little twerp!

Kairi:…. *runs*

Larxene: Hey! Come back! *chases*

Aimi:….

Kaxan: Ohkay I'm back!

Saix: *comes in dressed as a maid*….I don't enjoy this

Everyone:….. *bursts into laughter*

Aimi: Looking….hot there Saix

Saix: shut up…you'll pay….you'll all pay!

Kaxan: Go bake me cookies

Saix:…. Yes madam…

Aimi: *smiles* okay next_  
Roxas: You and Namine? Or you and Xion? Which is it pal? I hate players like you! But, I love you so yeah. I'm cool with it if you are!_

Xion: Please tell me you don't like Riku? I don't care if you ruin AkuNami, AkuLarx, RokuNami, or anything like that. Just don't love Riku. He's taken by a million fangirls around the world. Like me!  


Roxas:…. I err….

Aimi: I personally prefer RoxasxXion

Xion:…. *blushes*

Roxas:….well…. I like…err…

Aimi: *snaps fingers* come on, Roxas

Roxas:…Xion

Xion: *blushes*

Aimi: *turns to Xion* and you

Xion:…Roxas

Aimi: *smiles* ohkay so these next ones are from…..mahboi9610

_Roxas/Xion: go on a date. (i think you two are cute together! :))_

Roxas and Xion:…..

Aimi: *snaps a finger and Roxas is dressed in a tux and Xion in a black dress*

Both: wha….

Roxas:….you looks gorgeous

Xion: Th-thanks

Aimi: *reads*….hey Kaxan come over here

Kaxan: *reads*…_  
Saix: watch larxene take a shower._

_Larxene: beat saix up for watching you take a shower.  
_

Saix:…. This is inhumane

Larxene: what? What's going on?

Aimi: nothing… hey Larxene wanna go take a nice warm shower?

Saix: no!

Kaxan: shut up, dear

Larxene:…. Uhm sure….

Kaxan: now go!

Saix:….do I have to?

Kaxan: Yes!

Saix: fine… *peeks*

Larxene:…. WHAT THE HELL!

Saix: this is not what it looks like….HEY HEY HEY NOT THE FACE NOT THE FACE!

Aimi: would you like to read the next one?

Kaxan: I'd love to_  
Vexen: guess larxene's weight.  
Larxene again: no matter what vexen guesses your weight is, you can beat him up too._

Larxene: *throws a crippled Saix aside* what?

Vexen: First Marluxia and now this? Conspiracy I tell you! Conspiracy!

Aimi: No complaining. Now guess.

Vexen:… I dunno…. A hundred twenty?

Larxene:…. Are you saying... I'm….fat?

Vexen: what? No! That is a decent weight for a girl like yo—

Larxene: are you saying I'm decent?

Vexen: now how can anyone get angry at that?

Larxene: oh so now you're talking back

Vexen: Only to you- hey…hey watch that fist….keep away keep away!

Kaxan: … where is Mansex?_  
_

Xemnas: *comes through the portal* huff…huff….that Darth Vader one is strong

Aimi: _Xemnas: fire larxene from the org. for attacking fellow members._

Xemnas: attacking other members? Well that happens everyday….

Aimi: too bad….fire her

Xemnas:…. Larxene

Larxene: what?

Xemnas: you're fired

Larxene: WHAT? *chases*

Xemnas: *glares at Aimi and Kaxan* I blame you *runs*

Xaldin:….I'm back

Aimi: oh lord!

Kaxan: hmmm that looks good on you

Xaldin: shut up….

Xigbar: yes…very…manly….

Xaldin: I said…shut…up!

Kaxan:_ Axel/Xigbar/Demyx/Zexion: __start__ a band!_

Axel:….I call drums

Xigbar: guitar

Demyx: I wanna play guitar too

Zexion:…. I guess I'll play the keyboard

Axel: do you even know how?

Zexion: yea… did you think my head was filled with hot air?

Axel:…..

Zexion: yea that's right

__Aimi: Well you guys are performing for us next chapter!

_Luxord/Lexaus/Xaldin/Marluxia: watch spongebob._

Marluxia: oh how I adore that yellow sponge!

Luxord: I prefer Mr. Krabs

Xaldin:….the squid

Lexeaus:… the starfish

Aimi: high five man…. Patrick FTW

Marluxia: the sponge is smarter

Aimi: so? Patrick is awesome

Xaldin: the squid is smarter

Luxord: but he's boring

Aimi: -_- _  
all: if you could kick one member out, who would it be?_

P.S.: i will give up my heart to join you. i have power over darkness. things like black holes, dark matter, etc. _this is just to add to my last one, so my nobody name? it would be kelxik. it would be an honor to join you._

Xemnas:… fine Kelxik…..take Larxene's place for the time being

Everyone:….

Roxas: well we already kicked her out so…

Xion and Axel: I agree

Everyone:…*nods*

Aimi: well so we have it! Phew that was one long chapter!

Kaxan: til next time!

Aimi: and remember! Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Aimi: okay welcome back everyone! I'm sure you're all excited for your next couple sets of truths and dares!

Saix: no were not

Axel: finally something we can agree on

Aimi: oh come now you guys, where's your excitement? Where's the spirit?

Saix: gone along with any of my dignity

Aimi: oh don't flatter yourself Saix, dear. You never had any.

Saix:…..

Aimi:…anywayss we have another special guest today…. Welcome Kelxik!

Kelxik: hey guys

Xemnas:….ahhhh another weirdooo!

Aimi: and to start this off…. These are from Animeluver4evertimes2

_I'm back! XD Did y'all miss me? No? Well, too bad! I'm back, and armed with dares galore!_

Xigbar: why are these the same people?

Aimi: *reads and cringes* _  
Axel/Roxas: Okay, I read somewhere that the producer of Kingdom Hearts was actually going to make you two a couple, but, since Americans strongly dislike that, didn't do it. But, I can see that you two DO in fact love each other. :) And, don't deny it! I have PLENTY of proof! *Holds up folder of material* So! I want you two go on a date! Anywhere the author wants, and you two have to hug and kiss at the end of it! XD_

Axel:….

Roxas:….

Axel:…. I don't want to do this

Aimi: well…too… bad

Roxas: you don't like it either

Aimi: *shrugs* a dare is a dare *teleports them to a fancy Italian restaurant* have fun you guys__

Xion: Yeah, I don't really like you very much... You killed me so many times... But, after a while, Winnie the Pooh's mini games became harder than you. So, you must become Vexen's new test subject!

_Vexen: Do whatever you want to Xion. Have fun._

Xion: EH?

Vexen:… oh Christmas came early this year! *grabs Xion* lets go test the dangers of splitting cellular molecules!

Xion:….wait mine?

Vexen: don't worry it won't hurt after a while__

Aimi: poor girl *sighs*_  
Saix: As a joke weapon, you weild a Giant Banana. Why is that? I mean, it makes me laugh whenever I use it. :D_

Saix: because…I like bananas…..

Aimi: is that it?

Saix: yes…

Aimi: giant bananas?

Saix:….yes

Aimi: oh err okay_  
Zexion: Do you still like Sea Salt Ice Cream? If you do, here you go! If not, well, I'll give you a pie instead. :)_

Zexion: no need for either…. I have plenty

Aimi: a secret stash? WHERE? WHERE?

Zexion: not telling

Aimi: -_- fine… just wait…it will be asked _  
Demyx: Act as Sonic the Hedgehog for the rest of the chapter! And, even DRESS like him! XD  
_

Demyx: Sonic? Uhm

Aimi: *hands him a costume* go change

Demyx: errr okayyy

Aimi:_ Xemnas: Here's a cookie. Enjoy_

Xemnas:…..is it poisoned?

Aimi: I highly doubt it

Xemnas:…..

Aimi: eat it

Xemnas: excuse me?

Aimi: you heard me….EAT IT

Xemnas: okay okay! *takes a bite* hey its not so bad- *faints*

Aimi: oh dear…..next_  
Marluxia: Why do you control wind? And flowers?_

Marluxia: because both wind and flowers are essences of beauty

Aimi: beauty… right

Marluxia: they are beautiful…just like me

Xaldin: *mutters* well I beg to differ

Marluxia: excuse me?

Xaldin: nothing

Demyx: *comes back* how do I look?

Kalxik: like a blue hedgehog

Aimi: now practice running fast the rest of this chapter

Demyx: errr okay *runs*

Aimi: faster! No FASTER! Run until you're on fire!

Demyx: is….that…. possible?

Aimi: *shrugs* okay next set are from Kelxik himself!_  
The Band: sing 'digital love' by daft punk. if you need help, i'll be glad to join._

Zexion: our drummer isn't here

Aimi: no problem… Kelxik…. Can you do the drums?

Kelxik: I'd love to *runs to the drums* let's do this!

Zexion: *begins playing the keyboard*

Xigbar and Demyx: *begins strumming the guitars*

Zexion: Last night I had a dream about you  
In this dream I'm dancing right beside you  
And it looked like everyone was having fun  
the kind of feeling I've waited so long 

Demyx: *strums* Don't stop come a little closer  
As we jam the rhythm gets stronger  
There's nothing wrong with just a little little fun  
We were dancing all night long 

Xigbar: The time is right to put my arms around you  
You're feeling right  
You wrap your arms around too  
But suddenly I feel the shining sun  
Before I knew it this dream was all gone

Kelxik: Ooh I don't know what to do  
About this dream and you  
I wish this dream comes true 

All: Ooh I don't know what to do  
About this dream and you  
We'll make this dream come true

Why don't you play the game ?  
Why don't you play the game ? 

Xaldin: what game?

Saix:… I just lost the game

Luxord:… shut up Saix…just shut up_  
_

Aimi:…. That was….awesome… work on it…. Kelxik_? _You wanna do the rest?

Kelxik: I'd love to….._Marluxia: go make a speech in every country stating that you are gay. if you deny so, i will be there to pummel you until you do. either that or the room. your choice.  
_

Marluxia:…. How do you say that in Chinese?

Luxord: wo hen gay

Marluxia:…. Japanese

Xigbar: watashi wa….gay….desu

Kelxik: oh how great! You'll have two more with you!

Luxord:…

Xigbar:….screw you

__Kelxik_ : Saix: go to a justin bieber concert and go all insane over him._

Saix: who?

Xemnas: Justin Beaver?

Aimi: no Bieber… you idiots

Marluxia: is he any good?

Aimi: many would argue that he's gay

Saix: oh lord -_-

Kelxik: *hands Saix a ticket* now go have fun!

Saix: whatever….

__Kelxik:_ Zexion: here's some monster. drink it until you get extremely hyper._

Zexion:…. *drinks*… ugh

Aimi: you okay?

Zexion: yea.. I'm….OH WHAT IS THE MALTED LIQUOR WHAT GETS YOU DRUNKER QUICKER WHAT COMES IN BOTTLES OR IN CANS? BEER!

Aimi: total déjà vu…

Axel: hey guys were ba—

Zexion: HI THERE AXEL! MY BUDDY OL PAL! YOU KNOW WHAT'S WEIRD? BECAUSE I DON'T AHAAAHAH ISN'T THAT FUNNYY? OH HELLO ROXAS HOW DO YOU DO?

Roxas:…. Wha—

Aimi: he's hyper

Roxas: ahhh

Aimi: now… *re-reads* now before I forget….hug and kiss

Axel:…pardon?

Aimi: you heard me

Roxas:….. *turns to Axel*

Axel: wha..hey Roxas you're not really gonna mfphh

Roxas: *pulls away a second later and hugs*

Axel:…. *faints*

Kelxik:…. Oh dear…

Aimi:….You did it so willingly

Roxas:…. Not really… I'll have to brush my tongue a lot later…

Kelxik: _Roxas: go watch a bunch of horror movies._

Roxas:…. Like what?

Aimi: paranormal activity

Roxas: huh?

Kelxik: that stuff was funny what are you talking about?

Aimi: that shit was as scary as hell

Vexen: *comes back in* hi guys! I'm done experimenting! *drags Xion behind him*

Aimi:…. I….think I…. need to sit down a bit

Roxas:…. *faints*

Vexen: what? She'll be fine in a few—

Xion: *wakes up* oi my head.

Vexen: see?

Roxas:… *wakes up* arghh

Kelxik: now…. Roxas… *hands him a few DVDs* go watch all of them

Kelxik:_ Xion: have you ever thought of you and roxas being together as a couple before? and did you enjoy your date?_

Xion:…. Well…. He deserves Namine more…

Kelxik: are you feeling unworthy?

__Xion: n-no

Aimi: did you at least enjoy your date?

Xion: mhm

Aimi: okay good… these next ones are from organization13girl

_Thanks everyone!Sorry Xemnas,but I like someone else in the organization.*looks at Zexion.*Anyways!_

Xaldin:….great.. it's the crazy girl__

Aimi: _Xigbar:Be proud you are a butterfly now!Go to Publix.I have brought some Xiggy fangirls there to wait for you._

Xigbar: …. I have fangirls?

Aimi: sure do

Xigbar:…wow….

Aimi: now go and wow them!

Xigbar: on it! *runs out of the castle*

Saix:…*comes back in* Baby baby baby ohhh

Aimi: oh my goddd .

Saix: baby baby baby noooo

Roxas: *crawls back in*…the…..grudge…. its coming after meee

Aimi: oh dear…. You made him watch the grudge?

Kelxik: in Japanese…. it's a lot scarier actually

Aimi: what else?

Kelxik: erm this other dvd called the "Dark Tales of Japan" Crevices was as scary as hell

Aimi: anything else?

Kelxik: uhmmm *whispers to Aimi*

Aimi:…. No way

Kelxik: yep

Aimi: you really showed him Larxen—

Kelxik: shush! Between us okay? And well him too

Roxas:….so…..argh!...scary

Kelxik: _Lexaeus:Nice work on getting out of give us your opinion on every individual in the ._

Lexaeus:….

Aimi:…. Xemnas?

Lexaeus: mean

Aimi: Xigbar?

Lexaeus: too carefree

Aimi: Xaldin

Lexaeus:…. Ponytails don't look good on him

Xaldin: WHAT?

Aimi:Vexen

Lexaeus: nerd

Aimi: Saix, Axel, Luxord

Lexaeus: quiet, loud, cheater

Aimi: Zexion, Marluxia, Larxene

Lexaeus: he reads porn, gay, and violent

Aimi: Demyx, Roxas, Xion

Lexaeus: carefree, strong, …. Reminds me of Sora

Aimi: I think you just got most of the members angry with you_  
Zexion:Key to Book World is give me your opinion on please sing Guilty Beauty Love in the english version._

Zexion:….you're weird…I like it

Aimi: *turns on music*

Zexion: What a crime, such a beautiful crime

That God would make a star as bright as I

And I know it's a disgrace to admire this perfect face

Reflected in your eyes

So it's right, that I suffer tonight

All the pain of all the passion inside

What my heart can not deny what I'm feeling inside

That makes me long for you

Guilty, Beauty, Love

Take my hand, take the key

You can open the door

Take a step, take a chance

Now you'll find there's so much more

There's a world you've dreamed of and if you'll allow

Let me escort you there

I kneel before you, kiss your hand to

Tell you I'm a lucky guy

Look back and know that I can heal your tired heart

What a crime, such a breath-taking crime

Everything I touch can't help but fall in love

In this cruel romantic game, there's no way that you're to blame

For your stolen heart

So I say that the price I must pay

Is to offer up my heart forever

Just don't take away your touch 'cause it means so much

To feel your hand in mine

Guilty, Beauty, Love

In the sky, you and I

Are floating in space

I the moon, you the sun

Locked in beautiful embrace

Heavenly bodies come together so blindingly bright

They chase away the night

What I bring you, I hope delights you

A bouquet of passion, Cutie Lady

Be sure that here with me you'll always save the day

What a crime, such a wonderful crime

That God would choose to make such lips as mine

It was wrong but all the same, I invited and you came

Into this dream with me

So my price is to gaze in your eyes

And to feel more love than I can contain

Even so, it's fair to say, I've still found a way

To cast my spell on you

Guilty, Beauty, Heart

Aimi:…. Oh hey there's another song coming up

*music plays*

Roxas: that sounds familiar

Xion: what is it?

Axel:….

_We no strangers to love oh you know the rules but so do I. A full commitment's what I'm thinking of. You wouldn't get this from any other guyyy…_

Demyx: We're being rickrolled!

Luxord: nooo! I lose the game and now this?

Aimi: Luxord…

Luxord:… what?

Aimi: you just lost the game…again

Luxord: ….NOOOOO!

Aimi:_ Axel:Take that.*throws out window*You just got defenasized!I learned that fro mDemyx Time on Youtube!_

Axel: wtf? *goes flying out the window*__

Kelxik_ : Demyx:Would you like some money to go buy music?I have plenty to spare._

Demyx: oh okay *runs to the store*

Aimi: run faster!__

Kelxik_ : Luxord:I can beat you at my eyes you are an awesome British man,but I can still beat you at poker!_

Luxord: I have no will left today. I'm scarred for life__

Aimi: _Larxene:Glad you put them to good use!_

Roxasa and Xion:Did you enjoy your date?

Larxene: *runs in the window, throws a kunai at Saix and runs back out*

Roxas and Xion: mhm__

Anyways thanks for having me as a guest star!And Xemnas does this mean I can join?

Xemnas:….Organization XIV? Eww

Kalxik: bring Larxene back in and it'll be Organization XV.

Xemnas: NOOOOOO! It sounds ugly!

Aimi: okay so these are from AngieLikeKHHere_  
Xemnas: Get drunk while wearing a pink frilly dress_

Xemnas: what?

Aimi: *forces a bottle into Xemnas' mouth and hands him a dress* good luck

Xemnas: I feel woozy ahah ha… hey look a pretty dress *puts it on*__

Xigbar: Wear a pink eyepatch with a red heart on it for the rest of this chapter

Xigbar: are those in these days? Because I have fangirls now__

Aimi: _Xaldin: Throw a pie at Xemnas while he's drunk_

Xaldin: *takes an explosive pie and throws it*

Xemnas: ahahah pretty colorsss__

Kelxik_: Vexen: Give your experiment that you worked the hardest on to Axel and see what he does to it_

Vexen: but Axel's….out of the window…

Axel: *runs back in* I'm fine! *takes the experiment and smashes it into pieces*

Vexen:…..&^#(^$&(#^$&#^

Aimi:…..

Roxas: cover your ears!

Demyx: lets go all the way tonight no regrets…just love… we ca—why is everyone looking at me?__

Aimi: _Lexaeus: Yell as loud as you can. Just do it, I wanna hear it!_

Lexaeus:….

Aimi:…come on, Lexaeus

Lexaeus:…ah

Aimi: louder

Lexaeus: Ah

Aimi: louder

Lexaeus: AH

Aimi: this is going no where *looks at Axel* hey, Axel, do me a favor

Axel: which is?

Aimi: *hands him a red bull* this is the last one

Axel: okay? So?

Aimi: drink it

Axel: why?

Aimi: just do it

Axel: *drinks* okay now wha—

Lexaeus:…that was the last…

Axel: oh crap…

Lexaeus: AXELLL!

Axel: *runs* screw you, Aimi!__

Aimi: _Zexion: Show EVERYONE what's in that book of yours. My guess is porn_

Zexion: uhh no

Aimi: uh yes… open it

Zexion:….no

Aimi: *grabs it and opens it* holy mother!

Roxas: what? What?

Aimi: *clamps the book shut* nothing nothing

Xion: that's not fair

Xigbar: not at all

Aimi: Zexion reads yur—

Zexion: *clamps a hand over her mouth* shut up

Xaldin:….

Demyx: show us

Xigbar: what's yur?

Aimi:… *pulls Zexion's hand away* HE READS YURI!

Zexion: %&&#%&

Everyone:….

Kelxik: awkward…._  
Saix: Fall down a flight of stairs. I just wanna see it happen_

Saix: what? That will never ha—

Aimi: *pushes*

Saix: -ppen *falls* AHHHHHHH!__

Kelxik_ : Axel: Ride a chocobo across a field of flowers while singing a terrible Justin Bieber song and wearing a pink ribbon. XD_

_Larxene: Take a video of Axel's dare and put it on YouTube_

Axel: *gets on the chocobo*….BABY BABY BABY OHHH LIKE BABY BABY BABY NOOOO LIKE BABY BABY BABY OHHHH THOUGHT YOU WOULD ALWAYS BE MINE MINE….

Larxene: *walks out with a video camera* this is going on facebook__

Aimi: _Demyx: Talk to Xemnas while he's drunk... shirtless_

Demyx:…. *takes off his shirt*

Aimi: oh lala

Demyx: *blushes* shut up

Xemnas: wait but I'm not…

Aimi: *forces another bottle down*

Xemnas:….. ugh

Demyx: uh hi superior…

Xemnas: HI FRIEND

Demyx:…..

Xemnas: LOOKING MIGHTY HOT TODAY AHAHAHAHAH

Kelxik_ :Luxord: Let Axel burn one of your playing cards_

Luxord: here *hands Axel a 3 of clubs*

Axel:….nah give me your 2 of spades

Luxord: NOOOOO

Axel: yes

Luxord: *sniff* just burn the entire deck

Axel: oh okay *burns*

Luxord: no I was kidding! Kidding!__

Aimi:_Marluxia: Prove that you're not a girl_

Vexen:…please don't

Marluxia:…. My my such a bold request but if I must

Axel: hey hey hey! We have children in here!

Marluxia: oh stop babying them

Aimi:… okay all the people who want to see….stay….*walks out*

Everyone: *walks out*

Marluxia: aw no one wants to see my manliness? Fine.__

Aimi:_ Roxas: Take Namine's sketchbook and see what she does_

Xion: Tell Namine that you're dating Roxas and see what she does

Namine: *walks in*

Roxas: *takes her sketchbook*

Namine: h-hey! Roxas? What are you doing?

Xion:. Hi, Namine

Namine: oh hey, Xion

Xion: I'm dating Roxas

Namine:…..is that…possible?

Xion: what do you mean?

Namine: well….technically speaking….you two are the same person

Xion:…

Namine: *shivers* what if you two go far enough to…would that be mas- *shivers again*

Xion: eh?...*faints*

Aimi: what is with all the fainting today? okay the very last dare is from Fatdude313

_Luxord: Ask a policeman if gambling is legal in The World That Never Was_

Luxord: does it really matter?

Aimi: just do it

Luxord: *goes up to a policeman* hi

Policeman: is there something you need?

Luxord: is gambling legal in the World That Never Was?

Policeman: the what?

Luxord: never mind

Aimi: well that's it folks! Oh and I have an announcement…. From now on, I'll only be taking the best 2-3 requests. Requests as in the whole list of truths and dares for our lovely Organization here. Why? Well it's time-consuming and well last minute requests annoy me so you better make yours really good. Til next time!

_cc._

_Fyi if you're a horror movie fanatic (not saying that I am one :P)…that Japanese DVD I mentioned earlier? Scary stuff… :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Gahhhh I'm sooo sorry for taking so long. I blame writers block and school mainly school :). Well like I said, this chapter, I'm only going to pick the top three sets of truths and dares. Don't get me wrong, this was harder than I thought :P So if yours were picked, good for you :) If not, then its ok, that means that I mostly likely will pick yours next chapter. _

_xx._

Aimi: Hey Guys! How are ya today!

Roxas: dead

Axel: tired

Demyx: You guys are boring! I'm pumped up for this!

Aimi: that's the spirit!

Vexen: What? No special guests this time?

Aimi: nope

Saix: positive

Aimi: yup

Everyone: *lets out a sigh of relief*

Aimi:…now welcome everyone! John!

John: *walks in* hey guys

Axel: YOU LIAR!

Aimi: liar? Where?

Xigbar: right there

Aimi: *smiles* it's not nice to call Larxene a liar Xiggy

Larxene: he called me….a what?

Xigbar: LARXENE I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT YOU! OH GODDAMMIT!

Aimi: what a great way to start the chapter… okay… these first ones are from DestinyAurora

_Zexion: I want to know what yuri you read and if you read yaoi. _

Zexion:…..I….errr

Aimi: You?

Zexion:…..Straw….berry Panic….

Aimi:….oh lord

Roxas: What? What's that?

Aimi: nothing nothing

Zexion:…..and…. I err read…First Love Sisters

Axel:….that sounds like incest

Zexion:….

Aimi:…uhm any yaoi?

Zexion:….not anything official

Aimi: what do you mean?

Zexion: nothing

Aimi: …. John can you get that book for me?

John: sure thing *grabs it from Zexion*

Zexion: Hey! Wait!

Aimi: *looks*…. Oh….my…god

John:….. I didn't think you were into this couple

Everyone else: *looks over*…..

Roxas:….. ZEXION!

Axel: YOU'RE GONNA DIE!

Aimi: Uhm… I'll… go with them if anything bad happens

John: so you can see it?

Aimi: yea- I mean! Of course not! I'm going to stop it! John take over for a little

John: sure _  
Lexaeus: If Zexion is reading extreme yaoi or yuri, you may hit him with your weapon as much as you want then throw him in the Room._

Lexaeus: uhhhh Axel and Roxas will take care of them

John: Oh my god! You said a full sentence!

Lexaeus:…..

Zexion: *crawls back panting* geez…..

Axel: you deserved it

Roxas: yea

John: so much for stopping them

Aimi: don't look at me I was gonna try to stop them but I got carried away

John: well Zexion…. Lexaeus had a dare…to well uhm throw you in the Room

Zexion: What?

Aimi: oh really? Oh ok then Lexaeus, he's all yours

Zexion: What? No! Lexaeus come one buddy old pal! You really wouldn't do that would you?

Lexaeus:….. *throws Zexion into the Room*

Zexion: SCREW YOU TOO!

John: I'd give him half an hour

Aimi: I'd give him ten seconds

Zexion: *screams*

Aimi: another hour?

John: sounds good_  
Larxene: Go on a date with Demyx._

Larxene: WHAT? WHY YOU *^#&*%^&(#

Aimi: o.O

Roxas:…

Xion: My ears!

Aimi: _Demyx: Ooh, this is a good one. *smiles* Sing a Justin Bieber song with Saix and also take Zexion's book while he's in the Room and read it._

Demyx: I thought I was going on a date with Larxene?

Aimi:….

John: triple date

Larxene: $*&#*(&*(&#%!

Saix: but I only know one song…

Demyx: I only know parts of "Baby"….

Aimi: that's good enough *throws Zexy's book at Demyx* read while singing

Demyx: errrr BABY BABY BABY *reads* NOOOO!

Larxene: make it stop make it stoppppp!

Saix: uhmm when I was thirteen, I had my first love….when I was fourteen…I had my second love….when I was fifteen I had my third love

John:….

Aimi: …. Close enough ok.._  
Xigbar: Take this laser and blast whoever you want that is in the room. You can't shoot Xion, Roxas, Axel, Demyx, or Aimi. I'll sit back and enjoy everyone's reactions. I also have popcorn and candy for everyone not shot to enjoy._

Xigbar: I'll…blast…. *slowly opens the door to The Room*

Zexion: *screams*

Xigbar: *shoots Zexy and slams the door close* holy crap

Axel: what?

Xigbar: that shit is scary

Roxas: what?

Xigbar: go look for yourself

Roxas:…

Aimi:.. Roxas

Roxas: what?

John: I'd advise you not to

Roxas: …oh…k

John:_  
Xaldin: Go to Beast's Castle and have him seek revenge on you. You can't do anything about it._

__Xaldin: revenge on me for what? I did nothing wrong

Aimi: well then we should have the Beast trigger your memory a bit *teleports Xaldin*_  
Axel: Burn whatever you want while singing a song with fire in it. Ex: Picture to Burn, Fire Burning, Ring of Fire..._

Axel:…does it have to have fire in the title?

Aimi: no why?

Axel:….YOU'RE HOT. I'M COLD. YOU GO AROUND LIKE YOU KNOW WHO I AM BUT YOU DON'T. YOU GOT ME ON MY TOES!

John: oh god

Aimi: they weren't that bad…back then

Axel: I'M SLIPPING INTO THE LAVA AND I'M TRYING TO KEEP FROM GOING UNDERRR BABY YOU TURN THE TEMPERATURE HIGHER! CUZ I'M BURNING UP. BURNING UP FOR YOU BABY!

Xigbar: You singing that to Roxas?

Aimi: oh burnnnnn

Axel:….. XIGBAR IMMA KILL YOUUUU!

John:_ Vexen: Be Xion's test subject and willingly have Xion take as many tests on you as she wants. If it's extremely horrible, Roxas, turn away or bash him with your Keyblade. Anyone with Keyblades can help._

Xion:…. Whatever I want?

Aimi: yep

Xion: Roxas can you go find Sora for me?

Roxas: uh sure why?

Xion: *drags a struggling Vexen into the lab* this is going to get ugly__

Aimi: oh boy… _Xemnas: I don't know what to do. How about... got it! Xemnas, go on a date with Saix and talk about feelings. Leave your weapons. They are not allowed on your date._

Xemnas:….feelings….FEELINGS?

Saix:…. I don't have any

John: come on! You have a heart somewhere…in that….soulless…body... I'll stop now

Xemnas: come now, Saix. Let's talk about what these humans call _feelings_

Saix: No! You can't make me! NOOOOOO

John:_ Marluxia: Can you make a garden for me. Also, why is your hair long and pink when you know people could think you're either gay, a girl, or both?_

Marluxia: I will try, my dear. Those who think I am gay are clearly misunderstood. I believe the correct term is brave

Aimi: you must have a lot of bravery then

Marluxia: yes, my dear child. I do.

Saix and Xemnas: *walks into the room*

Saix: *sniff* and that was my life story

Xemnas: *sobs* that…was so beautifull

Everyone:… o.O

Xaldin: *teleports back* huff huff

Aimi: oh good you're back. Did you remember what you did?

Xaldin: I went in between the most powerful thing in the world

Axel: which is?

Xaldin: lovee *faints*_  
_

Aimi: uhm ok…_Saix: How's you get that scar and why is it an X. Also, your berserker form is annoying. Either switch it with somebody's power, no Keyblades, or go without it for a full chapter. If you go berserker, you're joining Zexion in the Room or watching horror movies and reading Zexion's book._

Saix:….

Xemnas: it's okay go…tell them

Saix: well…my…ex….tried to kill me when I broke up with her

Aimi:…

John:…you had a girlfriend?

Saix: a horrible one at that

Aimi:…. Oh my

Axel: so Saixy does have it in him

Saix: shut up!

Aimi: well… pick you power

Saix:..Where's that Zexion?

Aimi: everyone just loves picking on poor Zexy…. Maybe we should get him out of The Room

John: Saix go get him

Saix: What? Why me?

Aimi: cuz you wanted his power

Saix:.. oh….kay *opens the door* HOLY ^&%$*$*^

Aimi: what is with everyone and swearing today?

Saix: *slowly walks in and drags Zexion out*

Zexion:…AHHH THE LIGHT IT BURNSSSS

Xigbar: Zexy? You look horrible

Zexion:….it….was…..horrible

Saix: okay Zexion I want your powers

Zexion: wait what?

Saix: your illusions for my berseker okay?

Zexion: wha—

Saix: do it or I'll throw you back in The Room

Zexion: NOOOO I'LL DO IT! I'LL DO ANYTHINGGG

Saix: then it's settled

Aimi: _Roxas: Those horror movies must have been really scary. Go take an all expense paid vacation wherever you want. Xemnas will pay for it. No, he can't borrow or steal any money to. Also, say hi to Sora, Riku, and Kairi on Destiny Islands._

Xion: Go with Roxas to Destiny Islands. You get to finally reunite with Riku, do the mirror thing with Kairi, and meet Sora!

Roxas: Destiny Islands?

Xion:… uhm okay will Riku even remember me?

Roxas: we remembered you

Xion:… okay. Time to meet Kairi.

Aimi: okay while they do that. These are from John himself! John? Read them please

John: _Xenmas: I will join Organization XIII and you will accept me. (This is not a request, this is a demand, you have to do this unless you want to go to the room). My power is archery, dark archery._

Xemnas: What is this? Organization XV?

John: yup

Xemnas: I'm ruined!

Aimi: oh suck it up

Xemnas: Do you hear this? Organization XV? There's no flavor! No ring!

John: you better let me in or else

Xemnas: I rather take The Room any day!

Aimi: *shrugs* The Room it is. Lexaeus?

Lexaeus: *grabs Xemnas and throws him in The Room*

Aimi: an hour?

John: sounds good_  
Xigbar: Go ahead and shoot anyone you would like. Oh, and you can shoot more than one._

Xigbar: …. Saix! Come here buddy!

Saix: Hey! Hands off! Or…I'll use Zexion's powers!

Xigbar: do your worse *aims*

Saix:… Zexion! How do you use your stupid powers?

Xigbar: 3

Saix: crap!

Xigbar: 2

Saix: ZEXION!

Xigbar: 1

Saix:.. *runs*

Xigbar: *shoots….a paintball*

Saix: Ack! *glares* oh it's on!__

John: so childish aren't they?

Aimi: yep though I wouldn't mind a good paintball fight  
_Xaldin: Those side burns creep me out, cut them off._

Xaldin: …but this is my manly hood!

Aimi: too bad

Xaldin: *walks off to the bathroom crying*__

John: _Vexen: Here's a few thousand dollars, go buy some lab equipment._

Aimi: where is Vexen?

Vexen: *comes crawling out of the lab* heerrree IIII ammmm

Aimi: epp! *whacks* oh it's just you

Vexen: Xion's more evil than I thought

Aimi: they left a while ago for Destiny Islands though

Vexen: she left me in there to re-die!

John: well here's a few thousand dollars

Vexen:…. Will this be enough to buy me a new body?

Aimi: how about a life?

John: burn

Axel: BABY BURN!

Aimi:…. Uhm….John

John: ok_  
Lexaeus: Yeah, I don't know you that well, so go and talk a bit, and actually talk about a paragraph. And don't say "a paragraph" like last time. Say an actual paragraph with five sentances at least ten words long._

Lexaeus:…

Aimi: come on, Lex!

Lexaeus:… I….

John: you?

Lexaeus: I am not the strongest man…..or in this case…Nobody…

Aimi: one sentence down

Lexaeus: In fact…. I know of someone who has more power than I….

John: 2 down

Lexaeus: This someone I want to….defeat with all of my strength

Aimi: now I'm curious

Lexaeus: But the best I can do is overly embarrass him…

John: One more

Aimi: who is he?

Lexaeus: His name is an acronym; I'll tell you now.

Aimi: I think I know.

John: I do too

Axel: who?

Lexaeus: Mansex

Aimi: knew it

Xemnas:…. Wait….what?

Aimi: Run Lexy! Run! __

John: _Zexion: Here are some Harry Potter books, go read them. It must get boring reading the same thing over and over again._

Aimi: I don't think so

Zexion: I read all of them already… *mutters something*

Aimi: excuse me?

Zexion nothing

John: tell us

Zexion: no thanks

Aimi: fine, back to The Room

Zexion: NO!

John: then what did you say?

Zexion: I prefer Twilight

Aimi:…. Is that heresy I hear?

Zexion: N-no….I just like it more

John: I want to slap you

Aimi: Agreed….never mind…. next__

John: _Saix: Ok, when and how did you get those scars on your face? They look cool._

Saix: *sniffs*

Xemnas: oh Saxy! It's okay.

Saix: Those were from my…*sniff* ex. She had a knife.

Aimi: ah. Sorry we..err…asked…next__

John: _Axel: Which one of the people in the room do you hate the most? *whispers* You can go ahead and hurt them in any way possible._

Axel: May I shoot the cry baby?

Saix: *sniffs* excuse me?

Axel: *shots Saix with a BB gun*

Saix: Ow!

Axel: be glad it wasn't a real gun__

John: _Demyx: If you are lazy, why aren't you fat? Go to the gym and work out until I decide that you're done._

Demyx: because….because…..I really don't know

Aimi: well get to the gym

Demyx: o…kay… *slowly walks away*

John: Run Demyx!

Demyx: ah okay! *runs*__

Aimi: _Luxord: Where did you get your poker skills? I'll try you at poker. And... I lost __the game__._

Luxord:….

Aimi: Lux?

Luxord:…

John: did he switch places with Lexaeus?

Luxord: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I was on a winning streak too!

Aimi: You can't win the game.

Luxord: Just leave me alone. *Crawls into the corner*__

John: _Marluxia: Why do you have long pink hair? It's wierd. Cut off most of your hair and dye it blonde._

Marluxia: Because pink is the color of love and a person like me loves people

Aimi: You're not Joshua.

Marluxia: I don't want to cut off my hair

Aimi: you either do that or The Room

Marluxia: I'll go to The Room

Zexion: DON'T DO IT

Marluxia: *walks in*

Aimi: an hour?

John: *gives Zexion a pair of scissors and pushes him in* five seconds

Marluxia: MY HAIR!

Aimi: cheater

John: he had it coming_  
Larxene: I'm sorry for taking your place, not! Cut off those strands of hair that stray from your head and dye it pink._

Larxene:….give me the scissors

Aimi: huh?

Larxene: you heard me…SCISSORS

John: err… okay… *hands over the scissors*

Larxene: *tackles John* You stole my place you #($#%*!

John: Hey! Watch the face!

Aimi: Hey Axel! Lexaeus!

Axel and Lexaeus: *grabs Larxene* The Room?

Aimi: No, the barber.

Larxene: No! NOOOO!__

John: _Roxas: I'd like for you to fight some of the boss heartlesses. A few dozen oughta be good._

Roxas: Eh?

Aimi: You can use your dual keyblades.

Roxas: but…

Aimi: Here's some coffee

Roxas: *drinks a few cups* I don't get how…. HOLY CRAP! LET'S GO FIGHT SOME HEARTLESS!

Aimi: go get em'

Larxene: *enters* I hate…my…hair..

John: I think it suits you *cough*

Larxene: EXCUSE ME?

Aimi: nothing nothing_  
Do you think that I could be one of the people who have to do the truth or dares? It seems cool and fun. Plus, I have nothing elso to do._

Larxene: I dare him to shave his head!...BALD!

Aimi: you heard the crazy lady

John: what?But…but…

Aimi: *hands Axel a shaver*

Axel: oh yeaaaa

John: Hey hey hey!

Aimi: okay these are from your favorite girl, _Organization13girl_

Xigbar: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aimi: so much love in the air…get Zexy and Marxy

Zexion: *shivers* .hell.__

Aimi: _Xemnas:I will give you cookies...if I can join.._

Xemnas: …. I don't care anymore *walks away muttering* organization XV…XV…__

Aimi: _Xigbar:Have you seen Final Fantasy Advent Children cuz it's awesome!I watched it last night._

Xigbar: Never heard of it

Aimi: We'll watch it after

John: my…poor…hair

Aimi: you asked for a dare

John: I didn't think Larxene would be that cruel!__

Aimi: _Xaldin:Soo...do you really want me to torture you?Because your asking for it._

Xaldin:….no….

Aimi: Then tell her you love her

John: Oh and tell her you are weak and useless

Xaldin: no. way.

Aimi: okay. I'll have her be a guest next time.

Xaldin: Organization13girl…I am weak and useless and I love you!

John: good boy__

Aimi: _Vexen:Would you like some expirement data I have collected on emotions?_

Vexen: emotions? Human emotions?

John: Is there any other kinds of emotions?

Vexen: *ignores John* YES PLEASE!__

John: _Lexaeus:I think that's the most you may have ever talked for me._

Lexaeus: err you're welcome__

Aimi: _Zexion:Thank you for singing the song and for thinking I'm wierd in that good way not the bad way!Have you seen Advent Children and if so, what's your opinion on Kadaj?_

Zexion: I never watched it…but…I'll watch it later…

Aimi: aw watching it for her?

Zexion:…no…

Aimi: liar__

John: _Saix: Do you wish to learn the meaning of defenasized like Axel did?*evil smile*_

Saix: I do not wish to….

Aimi: Well too bad *throws him out the window* get out of here!__

John: _Axel:You and Reno I'm sad to say are so much alike!I mean I always thought you guys were probably __complete__ opposites but you actually act like each other! And no more torture..for now._

Axel: That guy irks me.

Aimi: you irk me.

Axel: shut up

_Demyx:Hope you got the music you wanted and ran fast enough for you cosplay._

Demyx: I got some Jpop thanks.

Aimi: did you go to the gym?

Demyx: yes….

John: hey I didn't tell you that you were done!

Demyx: who's the bald dude?

John: why I oughta!

__Aimi: _Luxord:Guess what..to make you a little happier, I'm gonna give you 1,000,000,000 munny. Enjoy!_

Luxord: *sniffs* thanks

John: I lost the game

Luxord: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!__

Aimi: _Marluxia:Just saying since you chose red, I was thinking of making a yoai story of ou and of Axel..unless I can join._

Marluxia: me and Axel? Why not my dear, Vexen?

Vexen: ._  
_  
John: _Larxene:Would you like to hurt Axel some more?_

Axel:…. I thought she said that she'll leave me alone!

Larxene: *looks at the scissors* Axel get over here!

Axel: not the hair…NOT THE HAIR!

John: _Roxas and Xion:That's good, glad you did!_

Aimi: where's Roxas?

Roxas: *teleports back* I…think…I'll take…a nap…now… *faints*

John: well that's all for today!

Aimi: come back next time! And remember to review!__


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey again guys! So again, I'm choosing the top three dares/truths. If I chose you last chapter, I'm not choosing you this time because everyone needs a chance. Thanks for understanding :)_

_Oh and by the way, John aka Flaretheauthor, is going to write his own Truth or Dare story so you all should check it out :)_

_xx._

Aimi: Hey guys!

Axel: eh

Zexion: bleh

Roxas: *snores*

Aimi: geez calm down, you guys. *sighs and takes out a megaphone* WAKE UP!

Everyone: AH! *gets up*

Xemnas: are you trying to kill us?

Aimi: nope I just need to wake you guys up

Xigbar: five more minutes

Aimi: *takes the megaphone* YOU MAY NOT SLEEP

Xaldin: you're killing my ears

Aimi: then get up, we have another special guest today

Everyone: what?

Aimi: don't tell me you don't remember! Kaxan's coming!

Xigbar: that organization13girl or something like that?

Aimi: yep! May I get the band here please? Okay, Axel, you play guitar this time.

Axel: Yes!

Aimi: Xigbar, backup singer for the second part and Demyx….you're also the backup singer for the second part and dancer

Demyx: dancer?

Aimi: yep, you already know the song. Go look it up. You have an hour to learn it to perfection.

Demyx: er okay…

Zexion: and me?

Aimi: *smiles* you are singing

Zexion: but I can't sing…

Aimi: too bad *hands him lyrics* memorize them

Zexion:….okay

Larxene: what? No dares today?

Aimi: yes, after this

*an hour later*

Aimi: you guys ready?

The band: yep!

Kaxan: *walks in* hey guys!

Aimi: hey! Our band has a surprise for you!

Kaxan: oh really?

Aimi: yep! *turns on music*

Zexion:… Whenever I see you,  
Whenever you smile for me  
Little by little,  
My feelings for you grew

When I think of you now,  
When I picture you,  
my beating heart doesn't know how to stop

*takes Kaxan's hand*

I can't hide my feelings anymore  
I want to give it all to you

I'm always close to you

Xigbar and Demyx: next to you

Zexion: Can't I love you?  
This heart that wants to protect you more than anyone else,  
Can you accept it?

To be the one that's in your heart

Xigbar and Demyx: in your heart

Zexion: Can't I be that?  
To be the most important person in your life,  
Is what I want to be,  
so quickly take my heart.

Please understand my heart  
*takes a deep breath* Please tell me now that you know how I feel *hits a high note*

Aimi:…woah

Kaxan: I didn't know he could hit high notes like that

Zexion: always by your side

Xigbar: by your side

Zexion: can't I love you?  
This heart that wants to protect you more than anyone else,  
Can you accept it?

To be the one that's in your heart

Demyx: in your heart

Zexion: Can't I be that?  
To be the most important person in your life,  
Is what I want to be,  
so quickly take my heart.

Please understand my heart *music ends*

Kaxan: holy crap…

Aimi: even I'm surprised Zexy

Zexion: ah *blushes* thanks

Kaxan: Thanks Zexy! *glomps*

Zexion: ah... you're welcome *blushes more*

Aimi: do we have enough time for another song?

Zexion: but…this one….

Kaxan: is it embarrassing?

Aimi: just a bit

Zexion: I'm not doing it

Aimi: fine, we'll do it after the dares

Zexion: that's not what I meant!

Aimi: okay! The first ones are from reika33riopix33gothic33lolita

Kaxan: _Oh boy, I just wish this is acceptable. Here goes. _

_Xemnas: lemme in the round room and lemme sit on your throne. Go sit on vexen's. _

Xemnas: why Vexen's?

Aimi: just do it

Xemnas:…but….my …throne….aw who cares anymore…

Kaxan: I think he's depressed

Aimi: sucks for him

_Xigbar:pirate, you rock. Shoot xemmy till all his hair is gone. Mwahaha. _

Xigbar:…. Isn't it a bit too much for Xemmy there?

Xemnas: *sulks* just do it

Xigbar: okay *shoots*

Xemnas: my throne…my hair…..my manlihood is gone!

Aimi: here's a cookie

Xemnas: OoOoO yay!

Kaxan: cookies do wonders

Aimi: agreed

_Xaldin: eat your lances and tell us how it taste. If you say no, might as well go to The Room. _

Xaldin: sadistic woman…..

Kaxan: what did you say?

Xaldin: nothing. I love you.

Kaxan: That wasn't needed.

Xaldin: err I'm sorry

Aimi: just eat your lances

Xaldin: o..kay… *slowly slides them in his mouth* hmmm crunchy

Aimi: tastes good?

Xaldin: tastes like….chocolate….

Axel: really?

Xaldin: no really

Aimi: _Vexen: have babies with marly. I meant it. Just make a replica or whatev. _

Vexen: …what?

Marluxia:….*squeals* Vexy ,dear! Wherefore art thou?

Vexen: *looks at Aimi* do I really-

Aimi: a dare's a dare. Unless you wanna go in The Room.

Vexen:… I'll take my chances *walks into The Room* HOLY #(*&#*%

Aimi: here we go again…Kaxan lock the door please

Kaxan: will do *closes the door and locks it before Vexen can run out*

Aimi: _Lexaeus:read out loud a very thick novel like Wuthering Heights or something. _

Zexion: oh! Do this one!

Lexaeus:…. What—

Zexion: just do it! Start from here…

Lexaeus:… About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward was a vampire. Second, there was a part of him-and I didn't know how potent that part might be-that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him…

Aimi: oh god no!

Kaxan: she said novel, Zexion! Novel!

Zexion: best series there is!

Aimi: I wanna hit you so hard right now

Kaxan: or throw you back in The Room

Zexion: NOOOOO I'LL SWITCH TO…HARRY POTTEROR SOMETHING! DON'T THROW ME BACKKKK

Aimi: good

Kaxan: _Zexion:do my math homework for me. That's it for ya, be grateful. _

Zexion:…what kind of homework?

Aimi: Quantum physics

Zexion: really?

Aimi: no really…why? Too hard for you?

Zexion: N-no

Kaxan: then here *hands homework*

Zexion: this isn—

Aimi: just do it! And if you don't finish in time for your next dare… The…..Ro—

Zexion: OKAY OKAY *runs*

Kaxan: _Saix: marry my dog and have puppies with her. I'm gonna name them using the org members' names. _

Saix:…how does…

Aimi: that work? Well you're Saxy Puppy for a reason

Saix: but…

Kaxan: Aimi, he dog is outside

Aimi: perfect timing! Saix?

Saix: *sniffs and walks out the door*

Aimi: I wonder if that is worse than The Room

Kaxan: probably is

Aimi: maybe we should let him out now… *opens the door*

Vexen: *runs out* .God.

Kaxan: and Zexion?

Zexion: *runs back* the homework's done

Aimi: *looks over it* ok good

Zexion: THANK YOU!

Kaxan: _Axel: HOW DARE YOU KILL ZEXION!YOU WILL PAY!GET INSIDE THE ROOM!_

Axel: again with this?

Kaxan: you heard her… in The Room…now!

Axel: *sighs and walks in* MOTHER!

Roxas: what's in that room anyways?

Aimi: wanna find out?

Kaxan: no! not to Roxas!

Aimi: kidding

Kaxan: _demyx: sing a duet with my lapras, please? Aimi can decide what song it is. _

Demyx: a lapras?

Aimi: it's a pokemon…I think

Demyx: it sings?

Kaxan: yep!

Aimi: ok…song is the Pokemon Theme Song!

Demyx: the what?

Kaxan: *turns on song* just follow along

Lapras: *sings*

Demyx: err. I wanna…be….the very best that no one ever fuzzed…to catch them is my very…mess? To train them is my….bras?

Aimi :*facepalm*

Kaxan: not working

Aimi: sorry Lapras…you can hurt Demyx if you want

Demyx: hurt me?

Lapras: *shakes head*

Kaxan: well aren't you lucky

Aimi: _Luxord: switch your cards with the card soldiers of wonderland. _

Luxord:…. But those card soldiers are useless

Kaxan: well too bad *teleports him to wonderland*

Aimi: do you think he's gonna come back?

Kaxan: I highly doubt it

Aimi: _Marluxia: I've read the part when you hafta say 'I'm gay' to the world. Tell luxy that 'I'm gay' in chinese should be '__我是同性戀__(wo shi tong xing lian)'. Anywayssss, do you attain your gay-ish manner from before you're a nobody?_

Marluxia: Luxord isn't here though…

Kaxan: tell him later… now for the question

Marluxia: Well my past life was rather…..normal

Aimi: normal as in?

Marluxia: he was straight

Aimi: so what happened to you?

Marluxia: I saw my Vexy.

Vexen: oh god

Kaxan: he really loves you

Aimi: he turned gay for you, Vexy.

Marluxia: now how about a kiss?

Vexen: NO!

Luxord: *teleports back* those soldiers are amazing….

Marluxia: wo shi tong xing lian

Luxord: huh?

Aimi: he says he's gay…in Chinese

Luxord:….oh….OH I thought it was wo hen gay!

Kaxan: oh you admitted it again!

Luxord: wait…what?

Kaxan: _Larxene: give me five, we both are labelled as sadist bitches(in my case, tigress). Cut off every guys' hair with your kunais if they have long hair (eg: mansex, the sick puppy, xiggy the pirate). _

Larxene: …. *takes out kunais and stares as Xemnas and Saix* hell yea

Saix: WAIT LARXENE OH HOLY CRAP!

Xemnas: NOOOO MY HAIRRRR!IT WAS JUST STARTING TO GROW BACK TOO!

Aimi: _Roxas: sell your keyblades and buy the orgy a bigger castle. _

Roxas:…. My keyblade?

Aimi: yep! I think it's about… 25,000 munny

Roxas: that's really little…

Aimi: it's still enough for a new…bathroom

Roxas:….okay…..

Kaxan: _Xion: I don't really like you, but since I used cheats when I fight you, I'll let it slip. Rob every world's seasalt ice creams and we're through. _

Xion: Sea salt icecream?

Aimi: yep every world's

Xion: can I eat them all?

Kaxan: go crazy

Xion: Yay! *runs off*

Aimi: The band: sing 'boys and girls' by LMC(it's jp, in case u dunno), and you get new chakrams, new eyepatches, new books and a brand new sitar. Have fun, guys. Lis out

Kaxan: okay, Axel! Hit it! *turns on music*

Axel: *strums the guitar*

Xigbar and Demyx: Boys & Girls be ambitious  
Boys & Girls keep it real  
Boys & Girls be ambitious  
Boys & Girls keep it real

Zexion: manual doori no mainichi no naka tobidashita  
kimi wa otoko no ko  
otona ni narezu ni  
demo kodomo demo irarenai toki mo aru darou

dare mo ga isogi ashi de sugite yuku sekai de  
bokura wa nagare boshi ni tachi domatta

The band: yuzurenai mono wo hitotsu  
tatta hitotsu de tsuyoku nareru  
kowagari na kimi no te wo hiite aruite yuku  
ikioi wo mashita mukai kaze no naka wo

Demyx: mujyaki na egao de koi ni koi shite yume wo miru  
kimi wa onna no ko  
dare ni mo iezu ni  
hitori de kakaete nayameru koto mo aru darou

dare mo ga aisou warau monochrome na sekai de  
egaita yume ni uso wa tsukenakatta

The band: yuzurenai mono wo hitotsu  
tatta hitotsu de tsuyoku nareru  
kowagari na kimi no te wo hiite aruite yuku  
ikioi wo mashita mukai kaze no naka wo

jyamasuru mono wa nani hitotsu nai sa

*instrumental break*

Xigbar: te wo nobaseba itsuka  
ano hoshi ni te ga todoku to  
honki de omotte ita

dare mo ga isogi ashi de sugite yuku sekai de  
bokura wa nagare boshi ni tachi domatta  
inoru you ni

The band: yuzurenai mono wo hitotsu  
tatta hitotsu de tsuyoku nareru  
kowagari na kimi no te wo hiite aruite yuku  
ikioi wo mashita mukai kaze no naka wo

Axel: mayoi nagara  
tomadoi nagara  
sore demo kamawanai sa

The band: yuzurenai mono wo hitotsu  
tatta hitotsu ikioi wo mashita mukai kaze no naka wo

Boys & Girls be ambitious  
Boys & Girls keep it real  
Boys & Girls be ambitious  
Boys & Girls keep it real

Aimi: woah

Kaxan: that was…surprisingly….good

Axel: why thank you very much

Kaxan: I wasn't talking about you, Axel! You're singing sucked! But, Zexion, yours was amazing

Zexion: *blushes* thank you

Aimi: ok these next ones are from _MysteryKeyblader16__  
Mansex: I just set Fawful loose in your castle with a monster. (that happened in my newest fic)_

Xemnas: fawful? Who's that?

*creepy laughter*

Xemnas: What was that?

*monster and Fawful runs out and mess up the Gray Area and run off again*

Xemnas: WTF?

Aimi: better go and stop him

Xemnas: *runs off*

Aimi: _Xigbar: Hey guess what. *stabs other eye and makes xigbar blind*_

Xigbar: Wha—ow! Hey! I can't see!

Kaxan: *waves hand in front of Xigbar* can you see me?

Xigbar: No! AHHHHH MY EYESSSS

Kaxan: _Xaldin: You are about to be chased by Kelxik's horde of Heartless. Run._

Xaldin: Heartless? *looks behind him* Oh shi—

Xemnas: *comes running in front of the heartless and Fawful* Run Xaldin! Run!

Xaldin: Ah!

Aimi: _Vexen: If you thought Xion was evil, then wait'll you see what Kelxik does to you. *opens DC* You get to be experimented on again._

Vexen: What? *looks at Aimi* This guy is a sadist

Aimi: so I noticed *smiles* but only to you guys

Kaxan: _Xion: Thanks for hurting Vexen. Would you like to help Kelxik experiment on him. And here's some chocolate._

Xion: *comes back with sea salt ice cream* sure

Vexen: No!

Aimi: _Lexeaus: Sephiroth is pissed at you for some reason. Fight him._

Lexeaus: huh?

Kaxan: *teleports him to battlefield*

Aimi: _Zexion: Read a book about vampires that DON'T sparkle. *throws him Dracula*_

Zexion: *stares at book*…. But…

Kaxan: they don't sparkle…read it

Zexion:…. Uhm

Aimi: if you don't, then you will be thrown in The—

Zexion: Okay! I'll read it!

Kaxan: _Saix: Eat your joke weapon in six minutes or less!_

Saix: my giant banana?

Aimi: yep!

Kaxan: *starts the timer* go!

Saix: *stuffs it in his mouth in less than a minute* done

Kaxan:…oh…well good job…

Aimi:…._Axel/Larxene: Go on a date._

Axel….

Larxene:…what?

Kaxan: *teleports them away* goodbye

Lexaeus: *teleports back panting*

Aimi: soooo who won?

Lexaeus: he….did….*faints*

Kaxan: I would love to have watched that…

Aimi: I have it recorded…we'll watch it later

Kaxan: _Demyx: Can you breathe underwater?_

Demyx: yea

Aimi: how long?

Demyx: uhm…. An hour?

Kaxan: _Luxord: How often do you get drunk? And I just lost the game._

Luxord: …..NOOOO!

Aimi: hey, you still need to answer the first part

Luxord: *sniffs* I don't get drunk

Kaxan: *sticks a bottle of vodka into his mouth*

Luxord:….. see? Told you.

Aimi: _Marluxia: Do you grow more than flowers in your garden?_

Marluxia: nope, just flowers

Kaxan: any particular kind?

Marluxia: oh every kind uhm tulips, roses, daises… *continues on*

Kaxan: _Roxas: What is your opinion on the cake? Is it a lie?_

Roxas: what?

Aimi: oh god… *hands him the game* go play it

Roxas:…ah…okay…

Kaxan: okay these last ones are from _The Waterbender_

_Xaldin: Unwind those creepy ponytails of yours until its just your bare hair, now get one of those static electricity balls (oh you know Vexen has one) and put your hand to it. Everyone in the room gets to make fun of you_

Xaldin:….*unwinds and takes the electricity ball out of the lab* what is this?

Aimi: just put your hand on it

Xaldin: *puts his hand on it and his hair flies up*

Everyone: *starts laughing*

Aimi: it suits you

Xaldin: shut up…

Kaxan: _Larxene: Go get Marluxia, now lock him in a room with a TV that only plays Irreversible(the movie) (and make sure the whole thing plays)_

Aimi: *teleports them back* how was your date?

Larxene: horrible

Axel: I can't feel my legs…

Aimi: well Larxene *shows her the dare*

Larxene: Irreversible? What's that?

Aimi: I honestly don't know… but do it anyways

Larxene: ah…okay *grabs Marluxia and throws him into the room with a TV*

Aimi: _Roxas: Get Namine and Kiss Her_

Roxas:….the cake…

Aimi: hey you okay?

Roxas: the cake is a lie!

Kaxan: knew it

Aimi: I was pretty pissed too…stupid cake…okay *shows Roxas the dare*

Roxas:…*grabs Namine* ah…

Namine: yes? Roxas?

Roxas: *kisses her*

Namine: I thought you were with Xion?

Roxas: this was a dare

Namine: ah.

Aimi: _Zexion: Go watch Sex In The City (ha ha if you haven't already)_

Zexion:…oh…that..

Kaxan: I'm assuming that you've already watched it?

Zexion:…yeaa..

Aimi: did you cry?

Zexion: *looks away* no…

Kaxan: fair enough…_Xemnas: Watch Dora the Explorer for an hour_

Xemnas:… What?

Aimi: *points at the TV room* Marxy's movie should be done now. Go watch it.

Marluxia: *comes out* …..

Kaxan: was the movie good?

Marluxia:…sure….I guess….

Aimi: _Lexaeus (if that's how you spell your god dam name): Get one of those robotic baby dolls that fake pee their pants,_

now act like its your daughter

Lexaeus:… what?

Aimi: *hands him the doll*

Lexaeus:…aww baby needs to go potty? Let's change you diaper now.

Aimi: o.O

Kaxan:. Holy…

Aimi:.._Xion: Throw Tomatoes at Saix's face (as many as you can find)_

Xion: *takes a bucket of tomatoes and throws them at Saix*

Saix: ow! Hey! Watch it! Oh Holy…

Aimi: _Do you guys have Leon there? If so:_

Leon: Kiss Yuffie and then read a page of Romeo and Juliet to her (with feeling)

Kaxan: do we have Leon and Yuffie?

Aimi: uhhh Leon! Yuffie!

*the two come running out*

Aimi: oh I guess we do…okay you two! *shows them the dare*

Leon:…. Uhm….*kisses Yuffie and nearly faints*

Kaxan: okay now…Romeo and Juliet…

Aimi: I don't have my book with me

Kaxan: I never had one

Aimi: okay recite whatever line you remember

Leon: uhhhh Romeo! Romeo wherefore art thou Romeo!

Kaxan: *face palm*

Yuffie:….o.O

Aimi: never mind….just…you're off the hook

Kaxan: _Saix: Dye your hair purple and put it in a big beehive like cut_

Axel: Light Saix's new hair on fire

Saix:… *gets the haircut and comes back* okay..Axel let's just get it over with

Axel: pfft nice look *lights it on fire*

Saix: *sniffs* my beautiful hair…

Xemnas: *comes out of the TV room* Do-do-do-do-dora Do-do-do-do-dora

Everyone: o.O

Aimi: uhm.. okay let's just speed through the rest of these truths

_Saix: Are you gay for Xemnas?_

Saix: What? No!

Kaxan: _Marluxia: Do you like Kirby?_

Marluxia: why yes! He's pink like me!

Aimi: _Lexaues: Why in the world don't you change your name? It sucks_

Lexaeus:…I like it…

Kaxan: _Larxene: Why do your eyes look like those from those people in the Crazies?_

Larxene:… because I'm…crazy?

Aimi: _Roxas: Namine or Xion buddy?_

Roxas:…Xion

Kaxan: _Xion: Do you love Riku? If so WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU!_

Xion:…No, I love…Roxas…

Aimi: _Zexion: You got a girlfriend?_

Zexion: *looks at Kaxan* uhm… no…

Kaxan: _Xigbar: What happened to you! Braig was so cute! *whimpers*_

Xigbar: I'm…not…cute?

Aimi: guess not

Kaxan: _Xaldin: Freak (if you can make sense of that I'll give you a cookie)_

Xaldin:…I'm a freak?

Aimi: okay! Now, Kaxan, for you surprise number 2!

Kaxan: huh?

Demyx: do we have to?

Zexion: this song is embarrassing

Aimi: but it's hilarious! Now get to your places! Oh and Kaxan?

Kaxan: Yes?

Aimi: please don't take any offense to this

Kaxan: huh? Wha—

Zexion: *speaks in a low, baritone voice* Kaxan, damn girl you so feisty. You so feisty they should call you Kaxan Great Wall…Ace… Now don't pretend you didn't hear me talking on my phone yesterday all sexy. Ching Chong Wing Wong. But, girl that's all just code. It's how I tell the girls, it's time to get funky.

Kaxan: oh god

Zexion: I hope one day you can meet  
My mother, brother, sisters, grandmas, grandpas, and cousins (oh woah)  
Cuz what they're really doing on those Friday nights  
Is teaching me how to cook and dress  
Cuz baby I wanna take you out and blow your freaking mind

Band: Ohh

Zexion: And underneath those pounds of makeup  
And you baby blue eyes (oh woah)  
I know must be a lot of pain and hurt  
For such a big brain to spend all night studying PolySci  
I pick my phone and sing

Demyx: Ching Chong

Zexion: It means I love you

Axel: Ling Long

Zexion: I really want you

Xigbar: Ting Tong

Zexion: I actually don't know what that means

Demyx: Ching Chong

Zexion: It's neverending

Axel: Ling Long

Zexion: My head is spinning

Xigbar: Ting Tong

Zexion: I still don't know what that means

*music slowly stops*

Kaxan: oh my god *blushes*

Zexion: *takes Kaxan's hand* And I say  
Ching Chong  
It means I love you  
Ling Long  
I really want you  
Ting Tong  
I actually don't know what that means  
Ching Chong  
It's never ending  
Ling Long  
My head is spinning  
Ting Tong  
I still don't know what that means

Aimi: that…wasn't planned

Kaxan: *huggles Zexion* Thank you!

Zexion: *smiles* no problem

Aimi: well, that's all for today! And remember to leave more truths and dares! Oh and one more thing! If you guys didn't read my author's note in the beginning, Flaretheauthor, is writing his own Truth or Dare story so you should go check it out! Okay bye!

cc.

Here's the link to the first song which by the way is in Korean :) .com/watch?v=ssrx3bFjnrE&feature=channel_video_title

And if you guys haven't heard about the UCLA girl ,Alexandra Wallace, yet…well you should watch the original vid before watching this. It's hilarious.  
.com/watch?v=zulEMWj3sVA&feature=channel_video_title


	7. Chapter 7

Aimi: Hey guys!

Axel: *groans*

Aimi: Fine I'll repeat. *takes out a megaphone* HEY GUYS!

Saix: Shut up!

Aimi: *glares* fine fine but to warn you guys… we have a special guest today!

Everyone: *moans*

Aimi: *sighs* Come in Bellatrix!

Bellatrix: hey guys

Everyone: hii

Aimi: *glares and glances to The Room*

Everyone: HI BELLATRIX!

Bellatrix: They seem really tired

Aimi: Well what can I say? Okay these first dares are from Classified121

_Cheese:3_

OKAY DARES ;D

Xemnas: Dye your hair pink and sing Kirby: Falcon Punch Remix (god bless YouTube) with Marly

Xemnas:….

Aimi: Well come here Xemnas *dyes his hair pink and dresses him in a Kirby outfit*

Xemnas: H-Hey! That wasn't part of the dare!

Aimi: I know but I thought it would look funny. Okay Bellatrix!

Bellatrix: Okay! *turns on music*

Xemnas: Wait what? Fal—Where'd that Pikachu come from?

Marluxia:… What are they saying?

Bellatrix: should we get back to them?

Aimi: Yea…okay…_Xigbar: Thou are creepy ;3_

Xigbar:….thanks?

Bellatrix: I don't think that was a compliment.

Xigbar: I know…__

Bellatrix: _Xaldin: Make the "lol face" for the whole chapter_

Xaldin:….what is that?

Aimi: *shows him a picture*

Xaldin: oh… *makes the face*

Everyone: *bursts out laughing*

Xaldin: it's hard holding this face

Aimi: well too bad__

Bellatrix: _Vexen: Do the WHOLE Sparta Remix_

Vexen:…. *attempts it*

Aimi: okay stop stop stop!

Axel: it sounded like a dog dying

Bellatrix: no one asked for your opinion__

Aimi: okay forget it…next

_Lexaeus: Sing "I got no strings" from Pinocchio_

Lexaeus:…. *takes in a deep breath*_  
_I've got no strings  
To hold me down  
To make me fret, or make me frown  
I had strings  
But now I'm free  
There are no strings on me

Hi-ho the me-ri-o  
That's the only way to go  
I want the world to know  
Nothing ever worries me

Hi-ho the me-ri-o  
I'm as happy as can be  
I want the world to know  
Nothing ever worries me

I've got no strings  
So I have fun  
I'm not tied up to anyone  
They've got strings  
But you can see  
There are no strings on me

Bellatrix:…I didn't even turn the music on yet…

Aimi: You had the song memorized?

Lexaeus: I watched Pinocchio four times

Aimi: Ah…._  
_

Bellatrix: _Zexion: Whats in the room, YOU HAVE TO TELL US_

Zexion: AHHHHHH DON'T MENTION THE NAMEEE

Aimi: The. Room.

Zexion: AHHHHHH!

Bellatrix: okay what's in it?

Zexion: *sniffs and curls into a ball* It's horrible…. It's horrible

Aimi: wanna give away what's in it?

Zexion: horrible…horrible…horrible…__

Aimi: well he doesn't seem to hear us…  
_Saïx: Make love to the chicken king (Sanity Not Included)_

Saix:…the what?

Bellatrix: *opens the door to show a huge chicken* This

Saix: NOOOOO!

Aimi: The Room or the chicken. Your choice…

Saix: *sighs* I'll go with the chicken *walks off*

Aimi: again I think The Room wouldn't have been as bad

Bellatrix: agreed__

Aimi: _Axel: Sing Sexy Bitch to Larxene_

Axel: .god.

Larxene: May I cover my ears?

Bellatrix: nope *turns on music*

Axel: *takes a deep breath*  
Yes, I can see her  
'cause every girl in here wanna be her  
Oh! She's a Diva...  
I feel the same,  
And I wanna meet her

They say: "She low down..."  
It's just a rumour I don't believe 'em!  
They say: "She needs to slow down..."  
The *baddest* thing around town!

She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before!  
Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood whore!  
I'm tryinna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful!

The way, that booty movin' - I can't take no more  
Have to stop what I'm doin', so I can pull up her close  
I'm tryinna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful

Damn Girl!

Damn, you's a sexy bitch, sexy bitch!  
Damn, you's a sexy bitch!

Damn Girl!  
Damn, you's a sexy bitch, sexy bitch!  
Damn, you's a sexy bitch!

Damn Girl!

Yes, I can see her  
'cause every girl in here wanna be her  
Oh! She's a Diva...  
I feel the same,  
And I wanna meet her

They say: "She low down..."  
It's just a rumour I don't believe 'em!  
They say: "She needs to slow down..."  
The *baddest* thing around town!

She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before!  
Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood whore!  
I'm tryinna find the words to describe this girl without being

disrespectful!

The way, that booty movin' - I can't take no more  
Have to stop what I'm doin', so I can pull up her close  
I'm tryinna find the words to describe this girl without being

disrespectful

Damn Girl!

Damn, you's a sexy bitch, sexy bitch!  
Damn, you's a sexy bitch!

Damn Girl!

Damn, you's a sexy bitch, sexy bitch!  
Damn, you's a sexy bitch!

Damn Girl!

Damn, you's a sexy bitch, sexy bitch!  
Damn, you's a sexy bitch!

Damn Girl!

Damn, you's a sexy bitch, sexy bitch!  
Damn, you's a sexy bitch!

Damn! You's a Sexy Bitch!

Larxene: *faints in horror*

Axel: will she be okay?

Aimi: I think you just traumatized her__

Bellatrix: _Demyx: Defenasize Saïx_

Demyx:…but he's still with the chicken

Saix: *comes back panting* damn that chicken

Demyx: hey, Saix

Saix: yea?

Demyx: *throws him out the window*__

Aimi: _Luxord: FELLOW BRITON! :D sorry 'bout this *puts in a room with "The Game" on every wall*_

Luxord: wait what?

Bellatrix: *pushes him into a room and shuts the door*

Luxord: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!__

Bellatrix: _Roxas: Sing Numa Numa in English to Xion (its a love song o.e)_

Aimi: *gasps* I love that song!

Roxas: huh?

Aimi: just do it *turns on music*

Roxas: wait!

Bellatrix: *turns off music* what?

Roxas: may I have some people singing the beginning

Aimi: *shrugs* sure

Roxas: Axel!

Axel:…. Fine

Aimi: *turns back on the music*

Axel:  
Mai-Ya-Hi  
Mai-Ya-Hoo  
Mai-Ya-Ha  
Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha

Mai-Ya-Hi  
Mai-Ya-Hoo  
Mai-Ya-Ha  
Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha

Axel and Roxas:  
Mai-Ya-Hi (Ma Mi Ah)  
Mai-Ya-Hoo (Ma Mi Ah)  
Mai-Ya-Ha (Ma Mi Ah)  
Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha

Mai-Ya-Hi (Ma Mi Ah)  
Mai-Ya-Hoo (Ma Mi Ah)  
Mai-Ya-Ha (Ma Mi Ah)  
Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha

Roxas: Hello, Salute, It's me, Your Duke  
And I made something that's real to show you how I feel  
Hello, Hello, It's me, Picasso  
I will paint, My words of love, with your name on every wall.

When you leave my colors fade to gray  
Ooh a Ooh ah ay, Ooh ah Ooh a Ooh ah ay  
Every word of love I use to say.  
Now I paint them everyday.  
When you leave my colors fade to gray  
Hey little lover stay, or all my colors fade away  
Every word of love I use to say.  
Now I paint them everyday.

I sold, my strings, my song and dreams  
And I bought some paints to match the colors of my love.  
Hello, Helloo, It's me again, Picasso.  
I will spray, my words of love with your name on every wall.  
When you leave my colors fade to gray  
Ooh a Ooh ah ay, Ooh ah Ooh a Ooh ah ay  
Every word of love I use to say.  
Now I paint them everyday.  
When you leave my colors fade to gray  
Hey little lover stay, or all my colors fade away  
Every word of love I use to say.  
Now I paint them everyday.

Roxas and Axel:  
Mai-Ya-Hi  
Mai-Ya-Hoo  
Mai-Ya-Ha  
Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha

Mai-Ya-Hi  
Mai-Ya-Hoo  
Mai-Ya-Ha  
Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha

Mai-Ya-Hi (Ma Mi Ah)  
Mai-Ya-Hoo (Ma Mi Ah)  
Mai-Ya-Ha (Ma Mi Ah)  
Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha

Mai-Ya-Hi (Ma Mi Ah)  
Mai-Ya-Hoo (Ma Mi Ah)  
Mai-Ya-Ha (Ma Mi Ah)  
Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha

When you leave my colors fade to gray  
Ooh a Ooh ah ay, Ooh ah Ooh a Ooh ah ay  
Every word of love I use to say.  
Now I paint them everyday.  
When you leave my colors fade to gray  
Hey little lover stay, or all my colors fade away  
Every word of love I use to say.  
Now I paint them everyday.

Xion: *blushes and nearly faints*

Bellatrix: that was so cute!__

Aimi: _Can my nobody, Xelax join? He controls Darkness _ ORGANIZATION XVI FTW ^-^  
Live Loud and Proper,  
-Class_

Xemnas: WHAT? NOOOO! I AM RUINED!

Aimi:… okay these next ones are from _NexarkXIII_

_(tear drop) hugs Xigbar and Vexen. I won't be mean to you!_

_Anyway on to the truths and dares!_

__Xigbar and Vexen: Thank you!

__Aimi: _Marluxia plant a man eating plant in your garden and trick Roxas and Xion into petting her._

Marluxia: A man eating plant? What use would that be for?

Bellatrix: well the dare sa—

Marluxia: oh pish posh if it's not pretty it's not worth it

Aimi: The Room then?

Marluxia: oh course *walks in* Oh…my….

Bellatrix: I'm waiting for the scream

Marluxia: *screams*

Aimi: there it is__

Bellatrix: _Xaldin are you madusas fathers nobody?_

Xaldin: uh no?

Aimi: really? Where'd the hair come from then?

Xaldin: I…don't…know__

Aimi: _Luxord is oogie boogie your father?_

Luxord: *scoffs* I have no father

Bellatrix: hey…how did you get out of that room?

Luxord: what room?

Aimi: The "I lost the game" room

Luxord:….NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!__

Bellatrix: _Axel poor gasoline on yourself and light yourself on fire!_

Axel: uhm…no.

Aimi: The Room then *throws him in and takes Marluxia out*

Marluxia:….That….was….horrible

Axel: *screams*__

Axel: _Vexen once Axel is on fire quick freeze him!_

Vexen: he's in The Room though…

Bellatrix: hey *whispers to Aimi*

Aimi: that's genius! *whispers to Vexen*

Vexen: wait I still have to g—

Aimi: *throws him in* hurry!

Vexen: it's so scary in here! *freezes Axel and runs out*__

Aimi: _Xemnas gives you a barny costume. Put it on._

Everyone else sing the I hate barny song!

Xemnas: *sighs and puts it on*

Everyone: I hate him, he hates me. Let's all hang Barney in a tree. With a kick and a punch and a bullet to his head. Now that purple freak is dead.

Xemnas: Y-you're not going to shoot me right?

Aimi: of course not…

Xemnas: oh thank god

Bellatrix: Demyx?

Demyx: *kicks Xemnas where it hurts*

Xemnas: OH &*(^$(&^#&($^ *falls to the ground*

Aimi: *high fives Demyx* Nice job Demy!

Demyx: t-thankss__

Bellatrix: _Is Simba there? Cuz I just released lion eating tellatubbies into the castle, well they eat anything really so everyone should run._

Everyone: WHAT?

*There's a growl*

Aimi: should we run?

Bellatrix: I think so…

Everyone: *runs for their lives*

Hours Later…

Roxas: *faints*

Aimi: *gasps for breath* okay on with the dares__

Bellatrix: _Cloud spend one day with sephiroth without killing him. don't worry I gave him some materia and he agreed to try and not kill you too._

Cloud:….

Aimi: *throws both him and Sephiroth into a room and locks it*

Bellatrix: 3

Aimi:2

Bellatrix: 1

Cloud: DIE!

Sephiroth: &#^&#(*__

Aimi: _Saix dye Mickies ears pink._

Saix: oh I'll love this *grabs Mickey and dyes his ears pink*

Aimi: now you match with Xemnas!

Mickey:….__

Bellatrix: _Reno put superglue in sephiroths sheath and then send him to fight dark Ansem._

Reno:…*pours glue in the sheath while Sephiroth's fighting with Cloud*

Aimi: hey, Sephiroth

Sephiroth: Yea?

Reno: *gives him his sheath*

Aimi: *teleports him away to fight Ansem*__

Bellatrix: _Hands Sora a Xemnas plushie (IDK )_

Sora: :3 *huggies the plushie*

Aimi: err

Roxas: my Somebody is weird__

Bellatrix: _Kairi pour acid on your head (I hate you soooooooo much D: )_

Kairi: *screams and run around* my head my head!__

Bellatrix: _GO LARXENE YOU GET TO TORTURE EVERYONE TILL YOUR HEARTS (though nonexistent) CONTENT!_

bye

Larxene: *laughs evilly*

Aimi: I thought you were out cold…

Larxene: *fires lightning at everyone in the Orgy*

Aimi: okay these next ones are from your favorite _organization13girl_!

Xigbar: NOOO!

Aimi: hey! Don't hate! Oh by the way, Zexion?

Zexion: yea?

Aimi: She says she loves you too.

Zexion: *blushes* Thanks…

Bellatrix: _Yola guys!I gotz more questions/comments/dares!And I too felt the love._

Xemnas:Fine...may I still help you? Or fight a member and if I win, I get their spot?

Xemnas: You….may…__

Aimi :_Xigbar: Damn..._

Xigbar: huh? *rereads ch 5* oh right… I still haven't watched it__

Bellatrix: _Xaldin:Umm...you didn't have to do that._

Xaldin: *shudders* I know__

Aimi: _Vexen:Okay Vexen!*hands a neat stack of stapled papers* That's all I have now, I'm getting more use it to the best of your abilities._

Vexen: *looks at the papers* .god. How did I miss these? You are a savior!__

Bellatrix: _Lexaeus:Thank you oh so silent hero._

Lexaeus: You're welcome….again__

Aimi: _Zexion:...Thank you...and I'm ignoring the other's comments._

Zexion: You're welcome *blushes again*__

Bellatrix: _Saix:YAY!Did it hurt?_

Saix: *glares* you wanna try?

Aimi: now now no threatening the reviewers__

Bellatrix: _ I said I wouldn't torture you, not that I wouldn't make someone happy by letting them torture you._

Aimi: is he still in The Room?

Bellatrix: I think so… *pulls him out and shows him the review*

Axel: Well isn't that nice *scoffs*__

Bellatrix: _Demyx:Cool!And no problem!If you need money,just ask goes for everyone._

Demyx: yay!

Axel: everyone?

Aimi: Not you

Axel: knew it__

Aimi: _,will you please team up with a certain Xigbar and pull a prank on a certain guy who fights with a book?_

Luxord: MWUAHHAHAHAH LET'S DO THIS!

Xigbar: YES!

Zexion: *opens the door to his room and a bucket full of water falls on him* Oh come one guys!

Luxord: classic prank *high fives Xigbar*__

Aimi: _Marluxia:Red=Axel. Black=Zexion. But I don't like yaoi so your safe._

Marluxia: that's good to know__

Bellatrix: _Larxene:Wanna get your spot back in the Organization?*evil smile* I can help you. Don't forget I too am an authoress, I have A LOT of power._

Larxene: *narrows her eyes* what can you do?__

Aimi: _Roxas:*gives coffee* Now I portal you to Universal Studios!_

Xion:You can go with Roxas if you wanna!

Roxas: more coffee? *drinks* OH MY GOD LET'S GO *grabs Xion and drags her with him*__

Thanks you guys for A. not killing me and B. Answering my questions!

Aimi: okay these last ones are from _DemyxKaoru _or from our own Bellatrix!

Axel: I thought there were only suppose to be three sets of dares?

Aimi: well hers were short and besides she's our special guest! Don't upset her, Axel!

Bellatrix: _ok 1st of all these are AMAZING stories and also can my OC Bellatrix come pwease now 4 the dares_

Demyx:*hugs*are u good at dance dance revolution?

Demyx: *smiles* wanna challenge me? My high score is still the highest in the Orgy!__

Bellatrix: _Axel:*smacks*u deservve that 4 killing almost everyone_

Axel: Ow! *mutters* yea cuz I'm such a sadist__

Bellatrix: _Larxene:*gives lots of weapons of sorts*u can hurt everyone 'cept Demyx and Zexion_

Larxene: AHHAHHAHAHA *goes on a "killing" spree*

Aimi: Well that's all we have this chapter! Remember to review! Thanks Bellatrix for being a special guest and everyone else for reviewing and reading! Bye!__


	8. Chapter 8

_Oh my gosh I haven't realized how long I've been away from FF! I am soo sorry and promise that from now until the summer ends, I will be updating my stories a lot more often…well at least I'll try_

_xx._

Aimi: Hey guys!

Axel: where the hell were you!

Saix: Yea! We almost thought that something happened to you

Aimi: like you wouldn't have been happy about it, Saixy

Saix: so true…

Xion: so where were you all this time?

Aimi: well I—

Axel: oh no! you are not going to give us that same "I was busy" bs again!

Aimi: I was lazy

Axel: see? Here's that excu—what wait?

Aimi: .Lazy.

Axel: oh…okay…

Aimi: oh I almost forgot! We have a special guest today!

Everyone: NOOO!

Aimi: gosh you haters! Welcome Alex!

Alex: hey guys!

Axel: run.

Alex: huh?

Aimi: Ignore him

Axel: don't you dare tell him to ignore me! *rambles on*

Aimi: anywaysss shall we get on to the truths and dares? The first ones are from your favorite organization13girl! Alex? Will you do the honors?

Alex: Sure!

Xigbar: oh geez

Alex: _Hello! And sorry for reposting very old questions/dares! My bad, very sorry about that. Anyways!_

Xemnas: ...May I defeat Xaldin? I don't think you guys would miss him at all.

Xemnas: yes of course

Xaldin: WHAT?

Aimi: oooo *teleports Xaldin to a battle field* fight in 3…2….1

Xaldin:*&$^#&*^$

Roxas:….I think he lost__

Aimi: err yea… _Xigbar: Hmm...I defenisize you sorry, I'm bored. *throws you outta window*_

Xigbar: wait wa- *gets thrown out the window*

Demyx: that…was mean

Aimi: wanna be next Demy? 8D

Demyx:….

Alex:…

Demyx:…

Aimi:…just kidding…_Xaldin: You will diee... *shifty eyes*_

Xaldin: then why didn't you kill me in that battlefield?

Aimi: giving her ideas?

Xaldin: ERR I MEAN…..

Alex: I think he's challenging you! You better *cough* watch out *cough*

Xaldin: What's with the coughing?

Alex: nothing nothing__

Aimi: _Vexen: It's no problem, I mean I want to help you guys, might as well give you some info I've collected._

Vexen: Do you have any other info?

Aimi: is someone getting greedy?

Vexen: of course not!

Axel: Vexen was always the greedy one

Vexen: shut up, Axel__

Aimi: _Lexaeus: ...I'm working on my silent act._

Lexaeus:…..

Aimi: I think he's challenging you

Lexaeus:….

Aimi: *whispers* accept his challenge mkay? :D_  
_

Alex: _Zexion: Woah, sorry listenin to One Winged Angel on the flute, so now I'm sorry. *hugs* I love you though! :D_

Zexion: meh I'm more of a violin person….*blushes at the hug*

Aimi: I think he loves you too….I think

Zexion:….

Alex: well? Do you?

Zexion:..y-yes

Aimi: and we have a confession!...ok next_  
_

Alex: _Saix: Actually, yes that would be kind of fun! Throw me from one of your tallest windows from TWTNW please!_

Saix: o.O seriously?

Axel: dude can I help?

Xemnas: Can I help too?

Alex: o.O so much hate….you haters

Axel: she did horrible things to us!

Aimi: now…now I wouldn't call them horrible….just life threatening

Saix: That's the same thing!

Alex: should we move on to the next one?

Axel: WHAT?

Aimi: Yes…I think we should..

Saix: NO!

Xaldin: I REFUSE!

Aimi: *cocks her head towards The Room* Refuse that.

Xaldin: ah…

Axel: actually…

Saix:….I will

Alex: Great! Now we can continue!_  
Axel: Hmm...you son of a *****...you caused the chain reaction of Zexion's death. . And maybe you included, though last weekend I discovered I don't cry at your death scene anymore, so I guess any favrotism left inside me is gone._

Axel:….well…that's great?

Alex: Ain't it?

Axel: Hey! I don't need any comments from a guy whose name is almost the same as mine!

Aimi: That made…absolutely no sense at all

Axel: shut up! Just…go to the next one__

Alex: _Demyx: So what's your favorite band/type of music?_

Demyx:…uhhh I dunno….

Alex: well….what kinda music do you like?

Demyx: Jpop?

Aimi: *gasp* I love Jpop!

Demyx: really? Awesome!

__Alex: mkay next…._Luxord: I challenge you! You MUST discover...my favorite color! One guess, no others. And I swear I won't lie when I answer. 1,OOO,OOO,OOO Munny COULD be yours._

Luxord:….uhhh

Alex: Cmon, Luxord, you're the master of games

Luxord: not guessing games!

Aimi: oh come on!

Luxord: uh….blue?

Alex: Uh is that right?

Aimi: no idea….but that's my favorite :D

Luxord: does that mean that—

Aimi: no, I will not give you munny

Luxord: damn…__

Aimi: _Marluxia: Yes, yes it is. Can I have an all acess pass to CO 'till I'm a member...though I did choose the weakest one to kill...shoot that's to easy I may have to change my fighting opponent._

Marluxia:….uhh

Xemnas: absolutely not

Alex: she wasn't asking you

Marluxia: sure

Xemnas: What?

Aimi: you heard him

Alex: or her *cough*__

Aimi: _Larxene: I can do plenty Larxene...just say the word and name and they'll be dead...cept for Aimi, can't kill fellow authors..._

Larxene: kill Axel

Axel: hey!

Alex: *scoffs* what a lovely couple

Larxene and Axel: EXCUSE ME?__

Alex: _Roxas and Xion: Ok, how was it?_

Roxas: *blushes* it was….

Xion: *blushes too* nice

Roxas: ah yea…nice__

Aimi: _That's all for now aannddd...*looks at note cards* Oh right! I give Xemnas cookies, Saix a pass to hurt anyone he wants besides said authors and Zexion(cuz he's too cool), and everyone else whatever they wish. My sensei instructed to do that. So adios mon ami's!_

Saix: oooooo I get to hurt people….

Xemnas: COOKIE!

Aimi: okay…these next ones are from Alex!

_AWESOME :D lool anyways, now ive done dares... *maniacal laugh*_

Alex: _Xemnas: DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES?_

Xemnas: YEA I LIKE WAFFLES!

Alex: DO YOU LIKE PANCAKES?

Xemnas: YEA I LIKE PANCAKES!

Alex: DO YOU LIKE FRENCH TOAST?

Xemnas: No.

Alex:….

Aimi:….

Xemnas:….

Aimi:….anyways! moving on!

__Alex: _Xiggy: What is Terra on a scale of 1-10?_

Xigbar: errr an 8?

*Terra jumps in*

Terra: What? An 8? *slaps and runs off*

Alex: Woot Terra!

Aimi: o.O okay next__

Alex: _Xaldy: Your pet names somebody name was LADY? XP_

Xaldin: What?

Aimi: now that you mention it…

Xaldin: No! Of course not!

Alex: Denial

Xaldin: I am not in denial!

Aimi: that's what he says

Xaldin: Argh!__

Alex: _Vexen: Do you want to explode?_

Vexen: hmm feeling my whole body expanding and finally blowing would be an interesting experience

Aimi: only you would think that it would be an interesting experience__

Alex: _Lexaeus? Is that right?: How heavy are you?_

Lexaeus:….

Alex: dude I'm not organization13girl….I don't want to have a silent battle with you

Lexaeus:…. Pounds…

Aimi: huh? Repeat that?

Lexaeus:…. 200 something pounds I can't recall

Alex: ah…mkay next_  
Zexion: WUTS IN THE FRIGGIN ROOM? TELL US OR YOUR GOING IN THERE!_

Zexion: AHHHHHHHHHHH THE ROOM!

Aimi: Well? Wanna tell them what's in there?

Zexion: IT'S HORRIBLE! HORRIBLE!

Alex: How bout going back in there?

Zexion: NOOOO! *crawls into the corner* horrible horibblee

Aimi: I don't think he's gonna talk….

Alex:…should we move on?

Aimi: yea..__

Alex: _Saïx: How did you get that X?_

Saix: *sniffs* I already told you… my ex…*sniffs*

Xemnas: oh Saixy…don't stress yourself

Saix: *sniffs* I won't__

Alex: _Axel/Lea (lol): Can you put Zexy in room if he doesn't tell? Thaanks!_

Axel: Heh.

Zexion:….. please….

Axel: *looks at Aimi and Alex* really?

Aimi: *shrugs* if that's what the dare says

Axel: Get ready for The Room!

Zexion: NO!

Axel: *throws him in The Room*

Zexion: *screams*

Alex: you know…I kinda feel sorry for him

Axel: well I don't have a heart

Aimi: so true….okay next__

Alex: _Demyx: Hmmm...oh screw it. SING "MY SITAR"_

Demyx: ooo my favorite song! *turns on the music*

Hutal Hutala Hutala Hey  
Playing my sitar everyday  
Hutala Hutala Hutala Ho  
Won't stop playing, no no no  
Faster and faster fast it goes  
Playing the sitar with my toes  
Hutalahey Hutalahey  
Hutalahey, oh  
Oheyoh  
I like my sitar  
I like my sitar  
I play the sitar, sitar  
Wherever I go  
Oheyoh  
I like my sitar  
I like my sitar  
I play the sitar, sitar  
Wherever I go  
Oheyoh  
I play the sitar, sitar  
Wherever I go  
Oheyoh  
I play the sitar, sitar  
Wherever I go  
Hutal Hutala Hutala Hey  
Play my sitar night and day  
Hutala Hutala Hutala Ho  
Conect it to my stereo  
Faster and faster fast it goes  
Playing the sitar with my toes  
Hutalahey Hutalahey  
Hutalahey, oh  
Oheyoh  
I like my sitar  
I like my sitar  
I play the sitar, sitar  
Wherever I go  
Oheyoh  
I like my sitar  
I like my sitar  
I play the sitar, sitar  
Wherever I go  
Oheyoh  
I like my sitar  
I like my sitar  
I play the sitar, sitar  
Wherever I go  
Oheyoh  
I like my sitar  
I like my sitar  
I play the sitar, sitar  
Wherever I go  
Oheyoh  
I play the sitar, sitar  
Wherever I go  
Oheyoh  
I play the sitar, sitar  
Wherever I go  
Faster and faster fast it goes  
Faster and faster fast it goes  
Faster and faster fast it goes  
Playing the sitar with my toes  
Hutalahey Hutalahey  
Hutalahey, oh  
Oheyoh  
I like my sitar  
I like my sitar  
I play the sitar, sitar  
Wherever I go  
Oheyoh  
I like my sitar  
I like my sitar  
I play the sitar, sitar  
Wherever I go  
Oheyoh  
I like my sitar  
I like my sitar  
I play the sitar, sitar  
Wherever I go  
Oheyoh  
I like my sitar  
I like my sitar  
I play the sitar, sitar  
Wherever I go  
Oheyoh

__Alex: Nice! _Luxord: Three words: The. Game. WAIT A MIN-2 words XD_

Luxord:…

Aimi:…. Well?

Luxord: YOU KNOW WHAT? SCREW THIS! I WON THE GAME!

Alex: how?

Luxord: no idea…__

Axel: hmm I'll do these next two together…

_Marly: Do you like pancakes?  
Larxene: Do you like french toast?_

Marluxia: I prefer waffles

Larxene: what's French toast?

Aimi: :o

Alex: :o

Axel: isn't that the toast that isn't crunchy?

Aimi: uh

Alex: sure_  
R+X: Gives a cup of coffee infused with beer and three ladles of sugar._

Roxas and Xion: *drinks it*…..

Aimi:…. Are you guys okay?

Roxas: OH—

Xion: I BELIEVE I CAN FLY! *jumps out the window*

Alex:….oh shoot

Aimi: don't worry… if she believes it….she can do it…

Alex: yea…no_  
_

Aimi: okay! These last ones are from PaInTiNg-ThE-aPocAlYpCe!

_Lolz :3 I'm so happy that I randomly stumbled upon this fanfic. Anyway..._

Xemnas: I'm sorry that most of the dares that you got emotionally scarred you. I took pity on you and just have a truth for you. Who is your favorite Organization member and why?

Xemnas:…. *sniffs* that would be Saix

Saix: Oh superior!

Xemnas: No need for the formal stuff Saixy!

Aimi: err.

Alex:…next__

Aimi: _Xigbar: I dare you to get a complete makeover so that you look like Zexion's twin :3_

Xigbar: uh so I throw on a wig?

Aimi: not just a wig!

Alex: *warps him to a salon*__

Aimi: _Xaldin: Kiss Larxene and then run for your life_

Xaldin: No way in hell!

Alex: The Room then?

Xaldin: fine by me

Aimi: haven't you been paying attention to Zexion?

Xaldin: he's just a pussy

Aimi: *shrugs* okay…Axel!

Axel: yea?

Aimi: get Zexy out and throw Xaldy in

Axel: mkay *takes Zexion out and throws Xaldin in*

Zexion: horribbbleee horrrribbblee

Xaldin: Hey this isn't so bad!

Alex: 3

Aimi: 2

Alex: 1

Xaldin: *screams*

Xigbar: *walks in* well?

Aimi:… ZIGGY NUMBAH TWO! *glomps*

Alex: o.O ok next _ Vexen: Let Marluxia do anything he wants to you for the rest of the chapter_

Marluxia: oh lala

Vexen: WHAT?

Marluxia: come my dear….let's go _play_

Vexen: No! *gets pulled towards the bedrooms* NO!__

Aimi: _Lexaeus: Be mean to a member of your choice (other than Xemnas and Saix because they've been beaten up enough already)_

Lexaeus:…. Zexion may I borrow you books?

Zexion:….why?

Lexaeus: just give me them

Zexion:…alright…

Lexaeus: *burns all his Twilight books and yaoi books*

Zexion:…What? No!__

Alex: ooo what a coincidence…_Zexion: Burn you Twilight book and all of your pervert books_

Zexion: No!

Aimi: grow up! Harry Potter rules!

Zexion: *sniffs*__

Alex: _Saix: Yay! It's Saix puppy! Puppies are so cute x] Anyway... I dare you to hug me :) and then eat a cookie I made for you (don't worry, no poison)_

Saix: ohh yay! A fan! *hugs and eats cookies*__

Aimi: _Axel: We all know you looooove Roxas, so, play 7 minutes in heaven with him in The Room (an hour is good too)_

_Roxas: While you're playing 7 minutes in heaven(or longer) with Axel, you have to kiss him, hug him, and take pictures to upload on Facebook_

Axel: What?

Roxas: The Room? Seven minutes? With Axel? Pictures?

Alex: get Xaldin out and get you butts in there!

Aimi: help us here, Lexaeus?

Lexaeus:… *pulls Xaldin out and pushes Axel and Roxas in*

Xaldin: *shivering* horrribbbleee

Aimi: not so tough now are you?

Xaldin: horrribbbleee

Axel and Roxas: *screams*

Roxas: Wait let me adjust the camera

Axel: hurry up close your eyes!

Roxas: then wh—mff!

Aimi: I saw it coming

Alex: he so wanted to do it__

Aimi: _Demyx: Awww! So cute x) Anyway, I dare you to hug every single person in this chapter_

Demyx: everyone?

Aimi: mhm

Demyx:…ok… *goes around hugging everyone*

Larxene: don't touch me__

Aimi: _Luxord: You just lost the game, and you also just won the lottery_

Luxord:…at least I won something

Alex: but you lost the game so doesn't that balance it—

Luxord: shut up!__

Aimi: _Marluxia: Have fun with Vexen ;)_

Alex: well I'm pretty sure he already is_  
Larxene: Have fun hurting Xigbar with... hands Larxene Hidan's scythe_

Larxene: oh lala *takes scythe* come over here you Zexion impersonator!

Aimi: well that's it for this chapter! Thanks to Alex for coming in today!

Alex: my pleasure

Aimi: and to all you beautiful people out there! Read and Review please! Mkay Bye__


	9. Chapter 9

Aimi: Hey Guys!

Xemnas: go the hell away

Aimi: ouch…

Saix: Do you think you made her cry?

Aimi: not even….anywaysss we have another special guest today! Welcome Yafex!

Yafex: Hey guys!

Alex: woah she's pretty

Saix: woah she's hot

Yafex: *blushes* thanks….I guess…

Aimi: Alright stop hitting on our guest…okay these first ones are from Yafex herself!

_Xion: Since me and Yafex hate you, go kiss marluxia or suffer the consequences *turns head to Yafex who is grinning evilly cause she'll look you and him in the pink room until she feels like it to let you out of there*_

Xion: Eh?

Marluxia: *looks at Xion* It's alright, my dear. I'm quite gentle.

Xion:…EH?

Aimi: Well? Are you going to kiss him?

Yafex: Wait! Go in the pink room! :D

Xion: *glares but walks in the pink room with Marluxia*

Yafex: _Axel: hide in the pink room and tape Xion's dare, me & Yafex would like to see something Lemon between Xion and Marluxia._

Axel: on it *sneaks in with a camera*

Aimi: _Truths!_

Roxas: do you know that your in love with yourself because Xion is an inperfect replica of you?

Yafex: Give Roxas a hug if he cries.

Roxas: That's a lie!

Aimi: it's the truth and you know it

Roxas: *sniffs* no it's notttt!

Yafex: aww *hugs*

Axel: *comes back out* holy crap

Aimi: what?

Axel: *shows vid*

Yafex: whoa.

Roxas:….she's…

Aimi: cheating on you

Roxas: *sniffs again*

Yalex: AWWW *haggles*

Aimi: alright these next ones are from organization13girl

_Aimi I thought you were dead! OoO Yay for not being dead!_

Axel: *scoffs* That's not a good thing

Aimi:….

Saix: is she crying now? 8D

Aimi: Ha! You wish!

Saix: damn!

Yafex: _Xaldin- Challenge accepted. Prepare to die.  
_  
Xaldin: oh….crap

Aimi: sucks

Yafex: yep…I'm putting my money on the reviewer

Aimi: _Vexen- Tons of info. I'll give ya anything ya want._

Vexen: even info on… *glances at Axel and Roxas*

Axel: What are you looking at?

Yafex: _Lexaeus- *Nods head in acceptance of challenge*_

Lexaeus: *nods back*

Aimi: _Zexion- Aww ^-^ *Hugs you again* You're not allowed in the room for the rest of the story. _

Yafex: too bad there aren't any "The Room" dares

Aimi: I know right? The first time Zexion gets a break is when no one demands that he goes into The Room

Zexion: AHHHH THE ROOMMMM

Yafex: you're not gonna go in there

Zexion:….oh…ookay

Aimi: just kidding!

Zexion: NOOOO!

Yafex: I think he likes it…

Aimi: I think so too_  
Saix- Yes. I need some thrill in my boring life._

Saix:…wait….so I get to toss you out the window?

Axel: dude can I join?

Saix: let's go! *runs off with Axel*

Aimi: uh…

Yafex: something wrong?

Aimi: look at the next dare_  
Axel-Hmm...I was gonna spare ya, but I have to kill you. ^-^_

Yafex:….

Axel: there you are you evil woman!

Yafex: *sigh* 3

Aimi: 2

Yafex: 1

Axel: *screams* I'm sorry I'm sorry!

Aimi: _Demyx- Darn...I don't think My Chemical Romance is considered JPop._

Demyx: Chemical Romance is cool too

Yafex: _Luxord:No it's black. But it WAS blue when I was little, so you get half of the prize. Congrats Luxord._

Luxord: sooo I half won?

Aimi: yep congratzz

Luxord: noo!

Yafex: what?

Luxord: I half lost!

Aimi: _Marluxia: Thanks!_

Larxene: My pleasure Larxene!

Marluxia: you're welcome

Larxene: thanks!

Yafex: _AND LAST._

...Xemnas, do you want more cookies?

Xemnas: YES.

Aimi: o.O

Xemnas: what? They're good

Yafex: Are Xion and Marluxia done yet?

Aimi: uhm…

Xion: *runs out*

Marluxia: now now wasn't that gentle enough?

Xion: hell no!

Aimi: anywaysss the next ones are from GoldPhantom and z-eion

_this is funny  
Namine/Roxas: i dare the two of you to get married to make Xion,Kari,Sora,Axel, and pretty much everyone else jealous._

Yafex: What? I disapprove of this!

Roxas:….

Namine:…

Roxas: alright…let's get married

Xion: Eh?

Aimi: _Xion- i dare you to kill Siax_

Xion: can I kill Roxas instead?

Yafex: Hell no!

Xion: fine… *goes and throws Saix out the window*

Aimi: did that kill him? O.O

Saix: ughhh

Yafex: close enough

Aimi: _Zexion- if you could have one wish what would it be?_

Zexion: more books?

Yafex: you mean more Twilight?

Zexion: No!

Yafex: _Axel- why do you say "got it mesmerized"_

Axel: you obviously have hard hearing. It's got it memorized? Got. It. Memorized?

Aimi: _Vexen i dare you to freeze your self_

Vexen: uhh alright… *freezes himself*

Yafex: Quick! Push him into Marluxia's room!

Aimi: alright! *pushes him in*

Marluxia: *gasps* Vexy!

Yafex: Axel…record it

Axel: yes, maam

Aimi: alright that's it for this chapter! Pretty short this time *fist pumps* And thank you, Yafex, for helping me today!

Yafex: no problem ;)

Aimi: alrightsss good bye peoples R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

Aimi: Heya, guys!

Axel: meh.

Saix: bleh

Roxas: .

Aimi: gosh calm down guys -_-

Xion:…

Aimi:…ANYWAYS… since I haven't written in a while, I'll go over the rules again. The readers post truths or/and dares (the more the merrier) and I will choose the top three sets of truths/dares. If I have already chosen yours for the previous chapter, then I most likely won't choose yours for the next one. Nothing personal but I have to give others a chance too. ^^

Axel: I'm sure they already know this…

Aimi: shut it, Axel. I have my reasons.

Saix: so any guests this time? *sneers*

Aimi: nope

Xion: but didn't-

Aimi: I was offered but I think we need some quality time together

Axel: aw how sweet -_-

Aimi: *whacks Axel in the head* ANYWAYSSS Awesomesnake12 will be starting a Truth or Dare of his own so be sure to check his story out too. Now these first ones are from satheroth335

_Roxas axel demxy and zexyion - you'r safe_

Mansex- the room with a video camra because i want to know whats in it

Xemnas:…

Aimi: well? *hands him a video camera*

Xemnas:..but

Aimi: either way you'll have to go into The Room…you just get to choose whether you wanna show the people or not

Xemnas:… *takes the video camera and throws it in*

Saix: You idiot

Xemnas: huh?

Axel: you do realize that you'll have to go get it right?

Xemnas:…

Aimi: well…. *opens the door and pushes Xemnas in* I'll give you around 2…hours

Xemnas: *screams*

Axel: can you find the camera?

Xemnas: it's too dark! *screams again* HOLY&*%^&*%

Aimi: I wonder if the camera broke when he threw it

Roxas: I think it did…

Xemnas: Crap! I can't find it!

__Aimi: I'll just let him work it out…_Marluxia - you get to dye saix's hair pink_

Marluxia: Yes! I get a twin!

Saix: Oh hell no- *gets grabbed by Marluxia and is pulled away. When his comes back, his hair is dyed pink*

Axel: I suits you!

Saix: shut it…__

Aimi: _Xigbar- cosplay as vash the stamped from trigun_

Xigbar: who?

Aimi: *hands him the clothes* Don't care! Go change!

Xigbar: Yes maam *runs off*

Xemnas: *comes running out of The Room holding a broken camera* I…found….it…

Aimi: well… it doesn't seem to be able to record anything anymore…do you know what that means?

Xemnas:…please….

Aimi: you couldn't do the dare…

Xemnas:…oh my god…

Aimi:…so…*kicks him back in The Room* Have fun!

Xemnas: *#^*&*(%&# you Aimi!

Xigbar: *comes back* how do I look?__

Aimi: Gorgeous..Next! _Xion- you and mansex in the pink room for three hours. I want lemon btw_

Xion: Eh?

Aimi: damn… fine… *pulls Xemnas out of The Room and throws Xion and him into the pink room* shall I turn on the video camera?

Larxene: sure…wait wasn't it broken?

Aimi: *smiles innocently and easily fixes it* broken? I don't know what you mean. *sneaks the camera in the pink room*

Axel:…are we gonna watch?

Aimi: we will after..now.._  
Lexarus- i want you to memorize the book of twilight and recite it to zexion_

Lexaeus:…

Zexion:… just…memorize the back…

Lexaeus:…. *after a while* About three things I was…positive of... First, Edward was a vampire. Second, there was part of him that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was un…conditionally…in love with him

Aimi: uhm..

Zexion: No! It's about three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward was a vampire. Second, there was part of him — and I didn't know how potent that part might be — that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

Axel: you sure know that stupid Twilight book

Zexion: It's not stupid! Gosh I wish you would just get out of my life and shut up!

Axel: you wanna #*%(# with me? Well you're %*(**(!

Aimi: Shut up! Goodness can we go one chapter without anyone threatening to tear each other apart?

Axel:..

Zexion:….fine  
_  
_Aimi: _Saix- you cant hurt maluxia and must bye ANYTHING zexion axel demxy and roxas wants for 3 chapters_

Saix:…. Uhh

Xemnas and Xion: *comes out panting*

Xion: That….was…horrible *faints*

Xemnas: Oh my…

Saix:…

Aimi:…anyways….Zexy, Demy, Axel, and Roxas….what do you want Saix to buy you?

Zexion: A new book

Demyx: new sitar

Axel:…Ice cream

Roxas: moar ice cream

Saix: Okay….__

Aimi: _Xaldin- rape xigbar with a lance _

Xigbar:… is that even possible?

Xaldin: let's find out *summons his lance*

Xigbar: oh hell no! Get away from me! *^(*&(*&__

Aimi: _Zexion- can i read in ur libray with you? Im good with books_

Zexion: Sure!

Axel: he's just gonna show you his Twilight collection

Zexion: Shut up! No I'm not! God I wish you would just get out of my life and shut up!

Axel: you wanna #*%(# with me? Well you're %*(**(!

Aimi: Oh my god… *grabs Axel and pulls him away from Zexion* Stop fighting!_  
Roxas- can you share your ice cream with me iv never had sea salt before_

Roxas: Sure *hands over ice cream*__

Aimi: _Axel- why dont you like water? _

Axel: Well obviously it's because water's the opposite of fire__

Aimi: _Demxy- can you teach me how to play sitar?_

Thats it for now

Demyx: Hm? Sure? *takes out his new sitar that Saix had bought for him* It's pretty easy actually

Aimi: These next ones are from _MysteryKeyblader16_

_Wow that was fast updating!_

Marluxia: I lock you in The Room for the rest of the chapter.

Marluxia:…. Very well

Aimi: How can you handle it so well?

Marluxia: *shrugs and walks in The Room*

Axel: *sighs* 3

Aimi: 2

Saix: 1

Marluxia: *screams*

Aimi: *sighs* never fails_  
Xemnas: I stole all your cookies :3_

Xemnas: WHAT? NOOOO!

Axel: o.O

Roxas:….I want cookies

Aimi: too bad, Roxas

Roxas: :(__

Aimi: _Xigbar/Vexen: Fight me in a one-on-one-on-one battle. Loser goes with Marluxia._

Xigbar: you're on! *fights and loses* %*(%&*(%

Aimi: ahahahha *throws him in with Marluxia*

Vexen: I should test my chances of winning…

Aimi: just do it

Vexen: fine *he fights and loses* ohh snapp

Aimi: *throws him in too*

Marluxia: Vexen! How lovely!

Vexen: no!

Marluxia: Now we can perform a three- way

Xigbar: you're crazy!__

Aimi: _Roxas: So... are you really married to Namine? Or are you still in love with Xion?_

Roxas:…errr

Aimi: well?

Roxas: well Xion's actually me….

Aimi: hmm Namine or self-cest?

Roxas:….I…*sniffs* don't know

Axel: *glares at the reviewer* now look what you did!

Aimi: now now don't blame the reviewer…we'll just move on for now_  
Xaldin: Watch a 30 minute loop of the Lucky Star opening. (It's really annoying.)_

Xaldin: Lucky star?

Aimi: it's an anime *points to the tv room* have fun

Xaldin:….alright__

Aimi: _Zexion: You still have my copy of Dracula from a few chapters ago, right? Well for the rest of the chapter, it is your new weapon._

Zexion: But what about the book Saix bought for me?

Aimi: doesn't matter…just use the Dracula one

Zexion: alright…*uses it and a Dracula comes out* Holy %(*%)(

Aimi: I know right! A _real _vampire…that doesn't _sparkle_

Zexion: shut up__

Aimi: _Axel: Get rid of the video you took of Xion and Marluxia or I will defenesize you._

Axel: I'd be happy to *throws the video away*

Aimi: okay these last ones are from _MewStar0013_

_Ok, I am so doing this! Your Fic is awesome! And I rarely say that on my reviews. Alright, boys and very few girls, let the dares and questing begin!_

Xemnas, I-... I actually got nothing to say to you. You're free. For now.

Xemnas: Thank you__

Aimi: _Siax-... You're good, dude. I'm not gonna hurt ya. I've seen you in berserker mode and whew, I do not wanna get mixed up with that shit._

Saix: Finally! Someone who gets it!

Axel: *scoffs* gets what?

Saix: gets how dangerous I can be duh

Aimi: strange you've never done anything but complain and cry

Saix: I do not cry! Stop making fun of me!

Axel: stop whining

Saix: I am not whining! God I wish you would just get out of my life and shut up!

Axel: You want to %(*%( with me? Well—

Aimi: I think I know where this is going *drags Axel away* geez you guys..

Xaldin: *comes out of the tv room* that…was the most annoying I have ever heard

Aimi: wasn't it? :D

Xaldin: nearly lost it after the 3rd time

__Aimi: _Xigbar, Xaldin, and Luxord- play a game of poker. Loser goes in the room, winner gets 50,000,00 munny._

Luxord: hah! I bet I can beat you all!

Xaldin: shouldn't we get Xigbar out of The Room?

Aimi: uh yea *drags Xiggy out*

Xigbar: *shivers* Marluxia's crazyyy

Luxord: *looks at Xigbar* I'll definitely win now!

*an hour later*

Xaldin: ha HA!

Luxord: WHAT? How could this be? You never told me you could play!

Xaldin: Did you think my head was full of hot air?

Luxord…yes..and you! *turns to Xigbar* how did….you..

Xigbar: Oh please. Poker's like my second nature

Xaldin: must not be good enough because I still won

Xigbar: shut it

Aimi: well *hands Xaldin the money* you won and Luxord in The Room

Luxord: WHAT WHAT?

Aimi: well…you lost

Luxord: NOOO!

Aimi: *throws him in The Room and gets Vexen and Marluxia out*

Vexen:….that guy…. *faints*

Marluxia: my, that was pleasant

__Aimi: _Vexen, Marluxia, and Larxene-...Meh, you people don't interest me. Though Marly is a totall bad-ass dude! Like ya like a brother, flower boy!_

Marluxia: Why thank you

Larxene: meh.

Vexen: meh.__

Aimi: _Lexaeus- you are a respectable person, oh silent hero. You are spared._

Lexaeus: *nods in approval*__

Aimi: _Demyx- LOVE YA, SITAR DUDE! Let's play, my friend! You on your beloved sitar, arppiego, and me and Static, my rockin' electric guitar! Let's play I'd do anything by Simple Plan! Also, give Siax a little peck on the lips! *yep, I think the musican and the puppy make a good couple, live with it!* If you don't do it, well then you get the same consequence Roxas gets in his _

_dare._

Demyx: EH? I have to kiss…*looks at Saix*

Aimi: just a peck on the lips

Saix: *sneers* I wouldn't want to kiss you too

Demyx: What are you implying? *glares*

Aimi: OoOoO Demy is getting angry

Saix: *scoffs* Ha! I'd like to see what this weakling can do when ang—

Demyx: *shuts him up with a kiss*

Everyone: o.O

Aimi: uhhh okay he did his dare…NEXT_  
Zexion- I find you to be very intelligent. Here's the advance version of Great Expectations. A classic.* hands book*_

Zexion: Why thank you. I really enjoyed this book first time I read it.

Aimi: So what are you going to do with the book?

Zexion: Store it in the library and maybe read it again.__

Aimi: _Axel- YOU ARE AWESOME, PYRO DUDE! For you, I give a free area to burn whatever you like to your non-hearts content. Also, AkuRoku FOREVER!_

Axel: I hate the last part but yes! Burning things! *goes off to burn things*__

Aimi: _Roxas- Cute little dude. Hers some Sea-Salt ice cream bars you can share with Axel. I like you guys as a pairing because, well, Xion tried to make you her little puppet in 358/ 2 days, Namine just seems more like a sister, and Kairi's already bothering with the SoRiku shipping. I don't like her bugging this one. So make sure to give Axel a big kiss on the lips and tell him you love him! No backing out or god so help me, the room won't be the only thing *all* of you need to be afraid of.* steps aside and her nobody, Saxibel, steps up and holds up her twin keyblades, Promised Shadow and Honest Light.* got that memorized, Mr. Key of Desytiny?_

Well, that's all I have. You might be seeing me next time so heh, heh, be prepared and afraid.

This is me saying, Peace!

Roxas: Eh?

Aimi: I love how you and Demy said the exact same things

Axel: *comes back after burning the whole area*

Aimi: Oh hey, Axel! *shows him the dare*

Axel: EH?

Aimi: *sighs* well you can eat ice cream later. Hug and kiss now!

Roxas: -_-

Axel: Wait! This isn't right! Why is everyone so fond of AkuRoku I mea—mfff

Roxas: *kisses him and hugs him* Hey, Axel?

Axel:….yea?

Roxas: I love you

Axel: *faints*

Aimi: you did that so willingly

Roxas: shut up

Aimi: Hey don't tell me that!

Roxas: Shush?

Aimi: Hmph fine… well this is the end of this chapter! Hope you enjoy!


	11. Chapter 11

_Omg hey guys! I'm sooo sorry for not updating for a while. My excuses this time…junior year's a bitch and well… my laptops a goner now…stupid virus…so anywaysss schools been started for like a month now and I'm literally dying so my updating will most likely be really really slow. Sorry about that…anyways.. one with the chapter!_

_xx._

Aimi: Hey guys!

Axel: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? AEHJDHFJDKGHSJ

Aimi: Woah there…

Roxas: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? SDJHGDHGLKAJHG

Aimi: Not you too, Roxas!

Xion: WHERE—

Aimi: Shut up!

Xion: Okay..

Aimi: Now now I know you guys have been wondering where I was…

Axel: Were you lazy again?

Aimi: No! Try taking three AP classes and tell me how you feel after!

Axel: A…what?

Aimi: Nevermind and another reason was because my laptop got viruses

Zexion: Ew.

Aimi: I know right…anywaysss I'm back for now! Kaxan?

Kaxan: *walks in* Hey Guys!

Axel: Oh dear lord.

Kaxan: Hey! That's not nice!

Axel: What's not nice?

Kaxan: Hmph never mind

Aimi: Anyways we only have one set of truths and dares this chapter and they're obviously from Kaxan her—

Kaxan: Those were from a month ago!

Aimi: My laptop is infected!

Kaxan: Oh….wait then how are you writing this?

Aimi: I'm writing from my dad's computer

Kaxan: Oh… okay then

Aimi: Okay on with the dares!

_Hyello! I recently returned from the BEST WEEK EVER! With mah church, so prepare for many inside jokes…plus can I come back as a guest star? I miss you guys.._

_Xemnas: Let's start with you. This isn't TOO much torture: Put your hands up high, put your feet down low! Let's do the jiggalo! JIGG ALOOO JIGG JIGG, ALOOO! *You must dance to the tune!_

Xemnas: Wait…what?

Aimi: Just follow along

Kaxan: Put your hands up high, put your feet down low! Let's do the jiggalo! JIGG ALOOO JIGG JIGG, ALOOO!

Xemnas: Uhhh Put your hands up high, put your feet down low! Let's do the jiggalo! JIGG ALOOO JIGG JIGG, ALOOO! *dances like an idiot*

Kaxan: Yes! You did it even better than I could have done!

Xemnas: Why thank you!

Kaxan: _Xigbar: PEEL BANANA, PEEL PEEL BANANA, SLICE BANANA, SLICE SLICE BANANA, MASH BANANA, MASH MASH BANANA, EAT BANANA, EAT EAT BANANA. GO! BANANAS! GO, GO BANANAS!_

Xigbar:…uhhh BANANAS!

Kaxan: No! *throws a banana at him*

Xigbar:….

Kaxan: PEEL IT!

Xigbar: OK PEEL PEEL PEEL PEEL! SLICE SLICE SLICE! MASH MASH MASH MASH! NOMNOMNOMNOM!

Everyone: o.O

Kaxan: Yes!_  
__Xaldin: HOOLD OON! The homicidal maniac is about to start the boat for tubing!_

Xaldin:…eh?

Kaxan: Don't you know?

Aimi: eh?

Kaxan: Hmph nevermind!

_Vexen: Hyello! You come to stage now, come to stage! Now, rocky rode, or rode rocky?_

Vexen: I..what?

Kaxan: Rocky rode…

Aimi: or rode rocky?

Vexen: uhh

Aimi: Rocky rode

Kaxan: or rode rocky?

Vexen: no need for the double team geez…uhhh rocky rode?

Aimi: WRONG!

Vexen: Eh?

Aimi: just kidding *smiles*

Vexen: You gave me a freaking heart attack…

Kaxan: _Lexaeus: YOU MUST DOUGIE IN A SNUGGIE, ALONG WITH ZEXION!_

Lexaeus:…

Zexion:….what's a dougie?

Aimi:….Just take this snuggle

Zexion:…ok? And—

Lexaeus: Teach me how to dougie  
Teach me, teach me how to dougie  
Teach me how to dougie  
Teach me, teach me how to dougie  
All my bitches love me  
All my, all my bitches love me  
All my bitches love me  
You ain't fuckin wid my dougie!

You ain't fuckin wid my dougie!

Aimi: Yeaaaa!

Kaxan: Looks like Lexy knows what he's doing!

Zexion: I'm still so confused—ack! *gets dragged around by Lexaeus* Lexaeus! Let go! Let go!

Kaxan: _Zexy: Plank on some cannons!_

Zexion: First dougie now plank…what is this?

Aimi: *sigh* okay Zexy since I love you, I'll help you. See those cannons over there?

Zexion: Yea?

Aimi: Lie on top of them…like a board or plank.

Zexion:…oh….kay? *goes to the cannons and gets on top of them*

Kaxan: Axel what are you doing?

Axel: Nothing… *presses a button*

Zexion: Hey it's getting hot up here—Ah!

Aimi: You just blew him away!

Axel: Aahahahahahahahaha

Kaxan: *knocks him on the side of the head* The Room!

Axel: Wha—

Kaxan: NOW! *kicks him in*

Axel: #&*^$&*#^&$*^

Aimi: Was…that necessary?

Kaxan: Yes.

Zexion: Scary…

Aimi: Admit it…you find it awesome

Zexion:…I-err

Kaxan: _Saix: I drew a moostache on your face! I do what I want! XP Lawl_

Saix:….but…but..

Aimi: but what?

Saix: IT DOESN'T MATCH MY SCAR *cries*

Kaxan: Errr….

Aimi:….next…_  
__Axel: Lets go meet Elyse, my awesome anime nerd buddy who introduced me to Hetali! :D_

Kaxan:…*Drags Axel out of The Room* Let's go meet Elyse!

Axel: Elyse?

Elyse: Hai Guys! Omg it's Axel!

Axel: uhhh

Kaxan: Hai Elyse!

Axel: wait wait wait….what's Hetalia?

Aimi: It's an anime

Axel: Anime?

Kaxan: Oh dear lord but but since Elyse is here…._  
__Dem: You must do Cotton Eye Joe on Just Dance with me, Elyse, Axel, Zexion, and Will! (someone I met at church camp)_

Demyx:…what's Just Dance?

Aimi: Oh geez…

Kaxan: You guys need to get out more!

Will: *walks in* Hey Guys!

Axel: Argghhh it's another one!

Aimi: Don't be rude!

Kaxan: Demyx doesn't know what Just Dance is!

Will: What?

Aimi: It's a game Demyx

Demyx: Oh…a dancing game?

Kaxan: Yep!

Demyx: Yes! I'll pwn you all!

Zexion:….

Elyse: Did you want to say something, Zexion?

Zexion: I…

Aimi: What?

Zexion: I'll…all…

Kaxan: I can't hear you!

Zexion: I'LL PWN YOU ALL!

Aimi: o.O

Kaxan: o.O

Will: o.O

Elyse: o.O Ok….Let's go!

*Couple hours later*

Axel: AHAHHAHAHAHA One more round!

Elyse: Damn you, Axel!

Zexion: God Dammit! How did I come in third place?

Demyx: NOOOOO! LAST PLACE? MY LIFE IS RUINED!

Will: Dammit, Axel! I keep coming in at second place!

Kaxan: At least you're not fourth! Hmph!_  
__Luxord: Do the singin headlines with me like on Beaks News!_

Luxord: huh?

Aimi: I actually don't know what that is this time…

Kaxan: Just sing the headlines with me!

Luxord: What headlines?

Kaxan: Uhh, Aimi, make some up!

Aimi:…Why me? Uhhh Kingdom Hearts is a failure

Xemnas: WHAT? NO!

Aimi: Shut it, Xemnas

Kaxan: Okay! Ready?

Luxord:…sure?

Both: Kingdom Hearts is a failureeeeeee

Xemnas: NOOOO!

Aimi: Shut up!

Kaxan: _Marluxia: Hmm...do Edwin's Corner. Remade into: Marluxia's Corner!_

Marluxia: Corner? As in a emo corner?

Kaxan: No! It's this arts and crafts thing on youtube!

Marluxia:…Nope…still don't get it

Aimi: Whatever, just do whatever you do..

Marluxia.:… Hello, I'm Marluxia and this is my corner…let's take a look at my flowers. You see…this is a Bellis perennis—

Aimi: A…what?

Marluxia:… a daisy

Aimi: why couldn't you just have said daisy?

Marluxia: It's my corner! *goes to emo in his corner*

Kaxan: Oh dear…

Aimi: Shall we just continue?

Kaxan: Yea..  
_Larxene: Let's run around the campus, freaking out random peepz/_

Larxene: Hell yea! Let's go! RAWAWRR *runs off*

Kaxan: Wait for me! RAWRRR *runs off*

Axel: They're meant for each other

Aimi: I couldn't agree more  
_Roxas: Get a blueberry raspberry slushie with me! :D_

Roxas: Should I wait for them to come bac—

Larxene: RAWRRRR

Roxas: Ah! *falls on the ground*

Kaxan: Ahahaha Nice one! *helps Roxas* Let's go get a slushie!

Aimi: _Xion: PTERODACTYL! XD_

Xion:….ah….okayy

Roxas: SLUSHIEEE

Kaxan: Can't beat sea-salt ice cream though!  
_And THAT. Pretty much sums up the fun and non emotional part of camp. WAIT._

_Aimi, you. Are EGGCELLENT._

_NOW. THAT. IS SUMMED UP. Plus -hugs Zexion- :D Cuz I like huggin Zexion_

Aimi: Why thank you haha

Kaxan: *glomps Zexion*

Zexion: Ack!

Aimi: Well that's all for this chapter! R&R you guys! Hope you enjoy!

Kaxan: Glomp glomp glomp

Zexion: Help meee

_cc._

_Well I hope you guys enjoyed especially you, Organization13girl! I had to guess for some of these dares/truths so I'm sorry if they're completely different from what you actually expected them to be ^^_


	12. Chapter 12

Aimi: Hey guys sorry about not updating in such a long time. I—

Axel: WHERE WERE YOU?

Aimi: I'll get to that. I honestly—

Saix: WHERE WERE YOU?

Aimi: I've been—

Roxas: WHE—

Aimi: Shut up!

Axel:…

Saix:..

Roxas:..

Aimi: Anyways, honestly I've been swamped with homework and junior year stuff and truthfully, a lot has been going on and not just homework so please bear with me. I'm sorry guys but this will be the last Truth or Dare for a while. I really want to finish my Narxtia story and then go from there.

Axel: So we won't see you for a long time? D:

Aimi: Yep.

Roxas: D:

Aimi: It's not like it's gonna be good bye…geez…okay these first set of dares are from LadyKittania  
Wee so glad I found this fic!  
Okay I have a few singing dares.  
_Axel and Roxas, sing 'I got you babe'. Axel be Cher and Roxas is Sunny._

Aimi: Alright you guys know what to do.

Axel: I don't like this song.

Aimi: The Room is always open anddd and make up for my absence, I added some new "extras" into The Room. Care to try it out? ;)

Axel:…no thanks

Roxas: *turns on music*

Axel: They say we're young and we don't know  
We won't find out until we grow

Roxas: Well I don't know if all that's true  
'Cause you got me, and baby I got you  
Babe

Both: I got you babe  
I got you babe

Axel: They say our love won't pay the rent  
Before it's earned, our money's all been spent

Roxas: I guess that's so, we don't have a pot  
But at least I'm sure of all the things we got  
Babe

Both: I got you babe  
I got you babe

Roxas: I got flowers in the spring  
I got you to wear my ring

Axel: And when I'm sad, you're a clown  
And if I get scared, you're always around  
Don't let them say your hair's too long  
'Cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong

Roxas: Then put your little hand in mine  
There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb  
Babe

Both: I got you babe  
I got you babe

Roxas: I got you to hold my hand  
Axel : I got you to understand  
Roxas: I got you to walk with me  
Axel: I got you to talk with me  
I got you to kiss goodnight  
I got you to hold me tight  
I got you, I won't let go  
I got you to love me so

Both: I got you babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe

Demyx: *fangirls*

Axel: Wait…why was I singing the girl part?

Aimi: Next dare is:  
_Xemnas, sing 'How much is that doggy in the window?' to Saix._

Axel: Don't ignore me!

Xemnas: How much is.. what?

Saix: that doggy in the window….

Aimi: pfft go ahead Xemnas

Saix: come let me hear your gorgeous voice.

_Xemnas: _How much is that doggie in the window (arf, arf)**  
**The one with the waggley tail**  
**How much is that doggie in the window (arf, arf)**  
**I do hope that doggie's for sale

I must take a trip to California**  
**And leave my poor sweetheart alone**  
**If he has a dog he won't be lonesome**  
**And the doggie will have a good home

How much is that doggie in the window (arf, arf)**  
**The one with the waggley tail**  
**How much is that doggie in the window (arf, arf)**  
**I do hope that doggie's for sale

I read in the papers there are robbers (roof, roof)**  
**With flashlights that shine in the dark**  
**My love needs a doggie to protect him**  
**And scare them away with one bark

I don't want a bunny or a kitty**  
**I don't want a parrot that talks**  
**I don't want a bowl of little fishies**  
**He can't take a goldfish for a walk

How much is that doggie in the window (arf, arf)**  
**The one with the waggley tail**  
**How much is that doggie in the window (arf, arf)**  
**I do hope that doggie's for sale

Saix: *falls down laughing*

Xemnas:… was there a hidden meaning to this?

Aimi: Of course not….not really….no :P  
_Xigbar, sing 'Professional Pirate' from Muppet Treasure Island._

Xigbar: Yes! My favorite song!_  
_When I was just a lad looking for my true vocation  
My father said "Now son, this choice deserves deliberation  
Though you could be a doctor or perhaps a financier  
My boy why not consider a more challenging career"  
Hey ho ho  
You'll cruise to foreign shores  
And you'll keep your mind and body sound  
By working out of doors  
True friendship and adventure are what we can't live without  
And when you're a professional pirate  
That's what the job's about  
"Upstage, lads, this is my ONLY number!"  
Now take Sir Francis Drake, the Spanish all despise him  
But to the British he's a hero and they idolize him  
It's how you look at buccaneers that makes them bad or good  
And I see us as members of a noble brotherhood  
Hey ho ho  
We're honorable men  
And before we lose our tempers we will always count to ten  
On occasion there may be someone you have to execute  
But when your a professional pirate  
You don't have to wear a suit... what?  
I could have been a surgeon  
I like taking things apart  
I could have been a lawyer  
But I just had too much heart  
I could have been in politics  
Cause I've always been a big spender  
And me...I could have been a contender  
Some say that pirates steal and should be feared and hated  
I say we're victims of bad press it's all exaggerated  
We'd never stab you in the back, we'd never lie or cheat  
We're just about the nicest guys you'd ever want to meet

Hey ho ho  
It's one for all for one  
And we'll share and share alike with you and love you like a son  
We're gentlemen of fotune and that's what we're proud to be  
And when your a professional pirate  
You'll be honest brave and free  
The soul of decency  
You'll be loyal and fair and on the square  
And most importantly  
When you're a professional pirate  
You're always in the best of company

Axel: hey how come he gets such an awesome song?

Xemnas: Yea!

Xigbar: Cuz I'm awesome…deal__

Aimi: _Lexy, sing 'Brickhouse' to Larxene. (Larxene you can't hurt Lexy!)_

Lexaeus:….

Larxene:….

Lexaeus:….

Aimi:….anytime now….

Lexaeus: *takes a deep breath*

Aimi:….

Lexaeus:…

Larxene:….uhm…

_Lexaeus:.  
_Ow, she's a brickhouse  
She's mighty mighty, just lettin' it all hang out  
Ow, she's a brickhouse  
Ah, like lady's stacked and that's a fact  
Ain't holding nothing back  
Ow, she's a brickhouse  
Well, we're together everybody knows  
This is how the story goes

She knows she's got everything  
That a woman needs to get a man, yeah yeah  
How can she lose with what she use  
36-24-36, ow, what a winning hand

Ow, she's a brickhouse  
She's mighty mighty, just lettin' it all hang out  
Aye, she's a brickhouse  
Ow, like lady's stacked and that's a fact  
Ain't holding nothing back  
Ow, she's a brickhouse  
Yeah, she's the one, the only one  
Whoâ built like an amazon

The clothes she wears, the sexy ways  
Make an old man wish for younger days, yeah yeah  
She knows she's built and knows how to please  
Sure enough to knock a strong man to his knees

'Cause she's a brickhouse  
Yeah, she's mighty mighty, just lettin' it all hang out  
Aye, a brickhouse  
Ah, like lady's stacked and that's a fact  
Ain't holding nothing back, ow

Shake it down, shake it down now  
Shake it down, shake it down now  
Shake it down, shake it down now  
Shake it down, shake it do-do-down

Shake it down, shake it down now  
Shake it down, shake it down now  
Shake it down, shake it down now  
Shake it down, shake it down now, ow

Brickhouse  
Yeah, she's mighty mighty, just lettin' it all hang out  
Brickhouse  
Yeah, she's the one, the only one  
Whoâ built like an amazon, yeah

Shake it down, shake it down, shake it down now  
Shake it down, shake it down, shake it down now  
Shake it down, shake it down, shake it down now  
Shake it down, shake it down, shake it, shake it

Shake it down, shake it down, shake it down now  
Shake it down, shake it down, shake it down now  
Shake it down, shake it down, shake it down now  
Shake it down, shake it down, shake it

Ow, a brickhouse

Larxene:….

Aimi: Well?

Larxene: What?

Aimi: What did you think?

Larxene: It's….fine__

Aimi: ok… Saix, sing 'I will do anything for you' to Xemnas. OoOoO I love the one by Evanescence :D

Xemnas: Ha! Your turn!

Saix: Psh this is a decent song at least!

Xemnas: fine, then sing!

Saix: Fine!_  
_I'd give anything to give me to you  
Can you forget the world that you thought you knew  
If you want me,  
Come and find me  
Nothing's stopping you so please release me

I'll believe  
All your lies  
Just pretend you love me  
Make believe  
Close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you

Nothing left to make me feel anymore  
There's only you and everyday I need more  
If you want me  
Come and find me  
I'll do anything you say just tell me

I'll believe  
All your lies  
Just pretend you love me  
Make believe  
Close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you

I'll believe  
All your lies  
Just pretend you love me  
Make believe  
Close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you

Anything for you  
I'll become your earth and sky  
Forever never die  
I'll be everything you need

I'll believe  
All your lies  
Just pretend you love me  
Make believe  
Close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you

Xemnas: So you would do anything for me? :D

Saix: No.

Xemnas: Oh. D:__

Aimi: Zexion and Demyx, sing 'Unforgettable'.

Zexion:….

Demyx:…

Aimi: *starts music*

Zexion: Why do I get all the cheesy ones?_  
_Let me know, let me know, ohhh ohhh  
Let me know, let me know  
Yo, this is really one of my dumbest flows ever  
I haven't slept in days, and me and my latest girl agreed to go our separate ways, so I'm single  
Thinking about what we had and missing you,  
But I ain't Santa, I got something for these bad bitches too  
I mean paparazzi on me, trying not to get caught out  
They always seem to catch me with the women that I brought out  
Baby, don't hold on too long 'cause thats how them stories start out,  
And all those girls that played me eat your muthafuckin heart out, it's Drizzy  
Always gone but never hard to find  
And since you can't escape me, do I ever cross your mind?  
Because all this shit is new to me, I'm learning to behave,  
And still spending every dollar they encourage me to save, but I'm good  
I know that niggas would kill for this lifestyle,  
I'm looking forward to the memories of right now  
Never forgettin' from where I came,  
And no matter where I'm headed, I promise to stay the same

Both: I'm just riding round the city with my hood on and my windows down  
Ask your girl, I'm the realest nigga she been around  
When I pull up in something new and park it by the haters,  
And when you get to talkin' bout the greatest  
I just really hope that (you'd think of me)

I just really hope that (you'd think of me)

I just really hope that (you'd think of me)  
I'm doin my thing

I'm doin my thing

I'm doin my thing  
('Cause I'm trynna be unforgettable)

Demyx: This just might be my realest flow ever,  
When I say for life, y'all say forever  
It's hard, but its fair, I told that girl "Life hurts"  
The closest you gonna get to this is a Pac t-shirt  
The name's Young, baby, you know I live that thug life  
The good die young, so I'mma need a thug wife  
Yeah, I'm talking his and her firearms  
Know our jewelry prolly louder than a car alarm  
Yeah, I'm in my "used to have to sneak the car"  
Now my insides are lookin like a snickers bar  
Yeah, I'm talking caramel leathers,  
Damn right, so fly I need feathers  
She saying shit in them streets, so whats the deal?  
And I've done everything in the A, but fuck Chilli  
So welcome to my life, no two days the same  
Like for y'all to meet the love of my life, her name's the Game

Both: I'm just riding round the city with my hood on and my windows down  
Ask your girl, I'm the realest nigga she been around  
When I pull up in something new and park it by the haters,  
And when you get to talkin' bout the greatest  
I just really hope that (you'd think of me)

I just really hope that (you'd think of me)

I just really hope that (you'd think of me)  
I'm doin my thing

I'm doin my thing

I'm doin my thing  
('Cause I'm trynna be unforgettable)

_Demyx: _Got this top dropped on this beautiful night  
This beautiful night to live my beautiful life  
Pain hurts like a cut from a beautiful knife  
Just know she right here on my hip, my beautiful wife  
Yeah, Drizzy we got em lil brah,  
Unforgettable, you'll never forget this, ya understand me?  
Timeless homie, unforgettable

Let me know, let me know

Aimi: That…was actually pretty good

Zexion: Why-

Demyx: Thank you  
_  
Aimi: Sorry Xion I just don't like you.  
That's all, love you guys!_

_Xion: D:_

_Aimi: It's okay Xion. I bet there are some other dares for you. These next ones are from __Leixym_

_this is funny! ive got some dares, nya~_

the following peeps need to sing/listen to 'The Legend of the Mermaid' from Mermaid Melody Pitchi Pitchi Pitch while cosplaying  
Singers Marly/Lucia  
Demy/Hanon  
Lexy/Rina  
Xigy/Caren  
Xion/Noel  
Larxy/Coco  
Roxas/Seria  
Villains Saïx/Eriru  
Zexy/Yûri  
Xaldin/Izûru  
Vexen/Maria  
Xemnas/Gackto 

Aimi: Woot! Go change!

Roxas: But..

Aimi: No buts! I love this anime and I love this song! Go change!

*An hour later*

Aimi: you guys ready?

Xigbar:…why am I purple?

Aimi: Shut it! Now sing!

_Marluxia: _Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta  
Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI  
Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta

Demyx: Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi  
Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi

Lexaeus: Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru

Everyone: Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai

Yukkuri to kumo wa nagarete nijino hateni kieteitta  
Hoshitachi wa shinju no you ni  
Tsuyoi hikari hanachi hajimeru  
Xion: Minami no sora kara kikoeru kuchibue  
Sou, otona ni naru toki ga kiteita

Xigbar: Kiseki wa meguru bouken  
Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru  
Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA  
Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai  
Mirai wo terashiteru

Larxene: Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru

Everyone: Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai

Roxas: Kiseki wa meguru bouken  
Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru  
Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA  
Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai  
Mirai wo terashiteru

Aimi: So much for doing it by parts…

Roxas: but we sounded good…right?

Aimi: sure…

Xemnas: We sounded like dead cats…

Aimi: anywaysss

_ Have Roxas and Xion act out an Amuto moment frm Shugo Chara! Doki-_

:D I love Shugo Chara! Act out the moment where Ikuto is gonna go away!

Roxas: wait…what?

Aimi: D: *hands Roxas and Xion the script*

Xion: aren't we supposed to act out the anime?

Aimi: never watched the anime :P

Axel: ah so you're a manga person too…

Aimi: whatevas now action!

Xion:…gah…. Ikuto!

Roxas: Amu!

Xion: You know…it's a contest now! I'm sure your father is out there and I'll definitely find my true self! So let's have a contest to see who finds it first!

Roxas:…I've also got something to tell you.

Xion: huh?

Roxas: I've already given in because… *reads the script and blushes* because…I love…you

Xion: *face turns red* huh?

Roxas: *closes eyes and kisses Xion on the cheek*

Xion: *blushes and nearly faints

Roxas: *leans forward* I'll definitely make you fall in love with me. So prepare yourself.

Xion: *faints*

Aimi: uh oh

Axel: I don't think she could handle it

Aimi: then why is Roxas okay?

Xigbar: cuz that boy's a player!

Roxas: wah…no I'm not

Aimi:_ Finally, have Vexen make an age-regression potion and use it on org members 1-12 (lil' org, soooo cute!)_

_ Later!_

_ -Ly_

Vexen: An…age-regression potion?

Aimi: yep!

Vexen: And use it on everyone but myself and you

Aimi: yep!

Axel: wait….WHAT?

Vexen: *goes and makes it* You guys readyyy

Everyone else: No! *runs*

Vexen: ahahahah too late *pulls a rope and drops a bucket of the potion on them*

Everyone: nuuu *turns chibi* :D

Chibi Axel: D:

Chibi Xemnas: Why are we all small? Why are we all small and cute? Gahhhh

Aimi: Hey Vexen, I think you forgot someone

Vexen: Really? Who?

Aimi: *dumps a bottle of the potion over him* You!

Chibi Vexen: Hey! That wasn't part of the dare!

Aimi: I do a lot of things that aren't part of the dare! Okay these next ones are from PaInTiNg-ThE-aPocAlYpCe  
:3 I'll have some fun with these:  
_Xemnas: cosplay as Kakashi from Naruto and you MUST read the entire Icha Icha series. If you're unsure about anything in the books, ask Zexion_

Chibi Zexion: wait…what is that supposed to mean?

Aimi: It means that you're a perv :D

Chibi Zexion: wa—

Chibi Xemnas: *dressed as Kakashi* Hey Zexion, I'm confused on this chapter

Chibi Zexion: how could you not understand? This is the part where… *goes on a tangent*

Aimi: *stares*

Chibi Zexion: …shut up

Aimi: :D anywayss  
_Xaldin: you are now Aimi's pet dog for the rest of the chapter. Go put on a collar and get a leash_

Chibi Xaldin:….

Aimi: Here's a collar and a leash…dog

Chibi Xaldin: argh!...I mean woof..

Aimi: That…wasn't necessary…

Chibi Xaldin:…oh…okay

Aimi: _Xigbar: ... Hmmm... go buy Demyx whatever he wants_

Chibi Demyx: I want…cookies :3

Chibi Xigbar: well okay…that'll be easy…lets go, Demyx

Chibi Demyx: :3

Aimi: _Vexen: :D ask Marluxia out on a date_

Chibi Vexen: What? Why?

Aimi: Would you rather go into The Room?

Chibi Marluxia:..Vexen, dearr

Chibi Vexen:..I wanna go into The Room

Chibi Marluxia: D: Can I go into The Room too? :D

Aimi: *shrugs* sure

Chibi Vexen: wait..no!

Aimi: too late *kicks both of them into The Room*

Chibi Vexen: *screams*

Chibi Axel: Do you think they're..

Aimi: I don't even want to think about it  
_Lexaeus: cook a 5 course meal for everyone in the room(you have to push whoever doesn't finish it into The Room)_

Chibi Lexaeus:… *goes to the kitchen*

Chibi Xigbar and Demyx: *comes back with three bags of cookies*

Chibi Saix:… that's a lot

Chibi Demyx: yep ^^ anyone want some?

Chibi Lexaeus: NO. *grabs the bags of cookies and stuffs them into the cabinet* DESSERT BEFORE DINNER.

Chibi Demyx: okay okay D:

Aimi: o.O Wait.. do I have to eat it too?

Chibi Lexaeus: *glares*

Aimi: *sweat* guess I do

Chibi Axel: ahahahah maybe Aimi will join us in The Room!

Aimi: Are you implying that all of us will not finish Lexaeus' meal?

Chibi Lexaeus: *glares*

Chibi Axel: *sweat* eheheh of course not D:

Chibi Lexaeus: I'm done

Aimi: Alright how-holy…

Chibi Axel: D:

Aimi: Wait we have to get Marluxia and Vexen! *goes to The Room and drags them out*

Chibi Vexen: *gasp gasp*

Chibi Marluxia: Aw why so early…we were having…fun in there

Aimi: well sorry to disappoint but Lexaeus was cooking for us

Chibi Vexen: you let a little kid cook?

Aimi: Hey! He is perfectly capable of cooking! Look!

Chibi Xion: how are we gonna eat all this?

Chibi Saix: Soup, salad, steak, ribs, and cake….

Chibi Lexaeus: Sets each plate out

Aimi:.. well… bye guys!

Chibi Axel: No! Get back here! You need to suffe—err enjoy it with us!

Aimi: no thanks! Lexaeus, take care of them for me!

*an hour later*

Aimi:..hey where's everyone?

Chibi Lexaeus: in The Room

Aimi: ah..

Chibi Lexaeus: And where were you?

Aimi: ah…

Chibi Lexaeus: The food's getting cold

Aimi: ah ha ha. Very funny.

Chibi Lexaeus: No…I'm serious

Aimi:….oh is that so? Well I'm very full right now so I'll eat it later *sweat*

Chibi Lexaeus: *glares*

Aimi:…anyways lets go get everyone else out of The Room shall we? *opens the door*

Everyone else: *runs out screaming*

Chibi Axel: You traitor!

Aimi: now now…let's continue on and pretend this never happened..

Chibi Larxene: Traitor! I feel like I've gained at least 50 pounds

Aimi: Now now…that's over-exaggerating and you know it! Anyways!  
_Zexion: join a football team as a linebacker and play in EVERY single one of their games_

Chibi Zexion:..but but but I don't know football!

Aimi: Well neither do I! *teleports him to a random football team* Let's watch him!

Everyone: *gathers around the T.V.*

Chibi Axel: uh hey…is he dead?

Chibi Xion: He doesn't look too good…what's a linebacker anyways.

Aimi: no idea.

Chibi Xemnas: are you going to look it up?

Aimi: nope.

Chibi Zexion: *teleports back in* that…was…horrible *faints*

Aimi: but..that was only one game! *huff* fine next  
_Saix: luv you 3 you win an all expenses paid vacaion to... Destiny Islands!_

Chibi Saix: Woot! *teleports*

Aimi: o.O

Chibi Axel: o.O

Aimi: anyways…  
_Axel: you and Roxas are so cuuuute! Now go kiss Xion_

Chibi Axel: D:

Chibi Xion: D:

Aimi: D:

Chibi Roxas: D:

Chibi Xemnas: :D

Aimi: well… guess you two have to..kiss

Chibi Axel: but but but but I—

Chibi Xion: *grabs Axel and kisses him*

Chibi Axel: ah- *faints*

Aimi: God how come the kids are more manlier than you? *sigh*  
_Demyx: luv you too 3 play a song of your choice on your sitar_

Chibi Demyx: :D I love you too, random person! Now! *takes out sitar and begins singing E.T.*

Aimi: Oh dear lord

Chibi Demyx: Kiss me ki-ki-kiss me

Chibi Axel: *wakes up* ugh wha—

Chibi Demyx: infect me with your love and fill me with your poison!

Chibi Axel: o.O *faints*

Aimi: uh oh…

Chibi Demyx: take me ta-ta-take me!

Chibi Xigbar: shut up!

Chibi Demyx: D;

Aimi: Now look what you did!

Chibi Xigbar: Admit it! It was annoying!

Aimi: well…

Chibi Xigbar: well what?

Chibi Saix: Hey guys! I'm back!

Aimi: Oh hey, Saix! Let's move on since you're here!

Chibi Xigbar: Hey don't ignore me!

Aimi:_ Luxord: :] tear up all of your cards_

Chibi Luxord:….what?

Aimi: Tear up all your cards.

Chibi Luxord:..m-my cards?

Aimi: Yup.

Chibi Luxord:….. *slowly reaches for a card and slowly rips it*….I can't do it!

Aimi: Come on! 51 more to go!

Chibi Luxord: No!

Aimi: Then The Room it is!

Chibi Luxord: Fine! *goes into The Room*….*screams* MY CARDS!

Chibi Roxas:…what's in there now?

Aimi: :) Nothing you need to worry about  
_Marluxia: :) paint all of your flowers black and dye your hair silver_

Chibi Marluxia: Oh but black is such an unfeminine color.

Aimi: Too bad.

Chibi Marluxia: Oh but silver is such an unfeminine color.

Aimi: Too bad.

Chibi Marluxia: Oh—

Aimi: Shut up.

Chibi Marluxia: *sniffs* okay *goes off to paint*

Aimi: _Larxene: :3 be nice for the rest of the chapter_

Chibi Larxene: eh? Why?

Aimi: Cuz it's the dare…

Chibi Larxene: but but but…

Aimi: Too bad. Either nice or The Room.

Chibi Larxene:…fine

Chibi Axel: *wakes up* ugh

Chibi Larxene: Axel! A-are *twitches* you o-okay?

Chibi Axel: huh?

Chibi Larxene: Oh you're head is really hot. You should get some more rest.

Chibi Axel:….huh?

Chibi Larxene: Not sleeping? How about a goodnight kiss?

Chibi Axel:….w-wha-wha-wha *faints*

Aimi: That's…taking nice to a whole new level.

Chibi Larxene: well I never knew what nice was!

Aimi: Liar!

Chibi Larxene: I'm not!

Aimi: Fine then how did you learn how to *looks at Axel* do that?

Chibi Larxene: *blushes* ah-…..nevermind… I'll go make Roxas something to eat

Aimi: Good girl :)  
_Roxas: cosplay as Sakura from Naruto and ask Xemnas(Kakashi) what he's reading :D_

Chibi Roxas: errr *dresses up as Sakura* Kakashi sensei…what are you reading?

Chibi Xemnas: I had absolutely no idea.

Chibi Zexion: No! You're reading the absolutely most amazing ec- *face turns red*

Aimi: woah, Zexion, you seem to know a lot about this. Weren't you interested in Twilight? :D

Chibi Zexion:…shut up…

Aimi: _Xion: what foods are you allergic to? go spend all of your munny on them_

_ Thaaaank you Aimi!_

Chibi Xion: …I don't think I'm allergic to anything…

Aimi: nothing?

Chibi Xion: nope.

Aimi: Nothing at all?

Chibi Xion: nope.

Aimi: Not even…*pulls out eggs* this?

Chibi Xion: o.O

Aimi: Nevermind. Well…It's been a while guys and when I say guys I mean my lovely reviewers. I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting for such a long time. So anywayss I was thinking of putting this story on hold until I finish my Narxtia story and since I can't program to save my life, I was thinking of writing an otome-like (dating sim) interactive story :D So comment if you would want a story like that and of course, it will be KH :)

Chibi Axel: Otome?...wait we're gonna have to be in another one of your stupid fantasies?

Aimi: Shut up, Axel. This counts as a fantasy too and you love it!

Chibi Axel: No I don't!

Aimi: Whatever, liar. Anyways the story will be AU or course (maybe in a school) so comment what you would want in that story and ideas for a girl character name. Thanks guys! :D


End file.
